Me And You, Hurting
by itsthetruth
Summary: Flo is back and things have changed with The Doctor after losing Rose. With Martha Jones now on board, constantly wanting to bash the equally stubborn time travellers heads together to admit they're in love, Flo will have to deal with Sarah Jane's adoption finally hitting her, the guilt of trying to save Rose and trying to convince herself loving The Doctor is dangerous. 10/OC
1. Smith, Smith and Jones

**Ok guys, we're back for series 3! Woop woop! Ok, so new outfit for Flo, as before it was hoodie, strapped t shirt, jeans and trainers, now we've gone slightly more lady like. Short pleated red skirt, a white shirt, a long light blue flimsy cardigan and brown or black pump shoes to go along with it. Um, that's about it I can think of at the moment, enjoy.**

"I am detecting scans of a possible H2O scoop above Saint Hope's hospital." Mr Smith informed.

"Think I'll go and investigate that then." I shrugged, getting up to get changed out of my pyjamas.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Mum asked.

"Nah it's fine." I chuckled. "Remember, I've travelled with The Doctor, I'm used to this." I smiled at her before walking into Luke's room, taking out my short red skirt, white shirt and light blue long cardigan to wear.

...

I ran through the hospital with my long strapped brown bag clinking against my waist, as people screamed out at the moon. There was that H2O scoop then. I noticed a young black medical student talking to another woman, rushing into a ward and started to follow her.

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." The young woman said as she walked into the ward and up to the window, staring out at the moon. "It's real. It's really real."

"Course it is." I sighed, walking up to her and smiling. "Flo Smith-Maxwell." I shrugged as she reached for the window latch.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" The other woman sobbed.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

"Very good point!" I said at the same time as someone else. We both turned and looked at the voice, to see The Doctor in a blue suit. Oh, of course it would be him.

"Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" She nodded. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!"

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time."

"Mr Smith detected a H2O scoop." I said.

"There must be something inside here." The Doctor muttered.

"Maybe not. Mr Smith said it was _above _the hospital, I managed to see the rain before rushing into here just in time."

"Well Mr Smith isn't me, is he?" The Doctor said sarcastically. "Time Lord."

"Zylog." I scoffed.

"Um, back to the matter at hand?" Martha said.

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?" I asked.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah."

"Fancy going out?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay."

"We might die."

"We might not."

"Good! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up." He pointed back at the other woman as we made our way out of the ward.

...

"We've got air! How does that work?" Martha asked as we stepped out onto the balcony.

"Just be glad it does." I muttered.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"I know how you feel," I sighed. "I told my Mum not to come here, with my brother and... what if I had..."

"Want to go back in?" The Doctor asked.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful." Martha said. The Doctor smiled at me, I said everything was beautiful.

"You think?" I asked.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

"Standing in the earthlight." I whispered.

"What do you think happened?"

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." I froze. Addy, the girl at Torchwood, with the ear pods.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, knowing he was thinking the same.

"We were there. In the battle." I muttered.

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

"It's mine though."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor." I half chuckled.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just... the Doctor." The Doctor shrugged.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

...

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

"You and your shops." I muttered, thinking back to New Earth.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?"

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire."

"More like interplanetary thugs." I muttered, earning a glance from The Doctor. "Mr Smith."

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"Told you." I hissed.

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human."

"Ooh." I said. "Bad news for him."

"Why?" She frowned. "Oh, you're kidding me." He raised a eyebrow at her. "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

"Come on, then."

...

"I found her." Martha said, running into us.

"You what?" The Doctor asked before seeing the slabs and grabbing our hands. "Run!"

...

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" The Doctor looked up at the MRI sign. "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

"Find the non-human. Execute." We heard Judoon say.

"Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up." The Doctor said to me and Martha.

"How do I do that?"

"Genetic transfer?" I asked.

"Yes." He said before turning to Martha.

"Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing-"

"Oh take your time why don't you!" I said sarcastically before kissing Martha myself, then looking back at The Doctor. "You were the last person I kissed, it'll work, GO!" He ran off before the Judoon started walking towards us.

"Find the non human, execute."

"Now listen, I know who you're looking for, she calls herself Florence-"

"Just, leave it Martha, trust me." I said as we were scanned.

"Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?"

"Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." Another Judoon said, handing us a slip of paper. You will need this.

"What's that for?"

"Compensation." I explained.

...

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked.

"Just me, mostly." The Doctor glanced out of the corner of his eye at me.

"All on your own?"

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Anyway."

"Where is she now?"

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her." I scowled at him, he didn't have to be so rude.

"Never said I was."

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own."

"Wouldn't you just." I muttered.

"You're the one that kissed me." Martha said.

"That was a genetic transfer." I said, mockingly hurt.

"Oh so that's what the kids call it these days is it?" We both laughed. "Anyway, think your boyfriend would kill me for that?"

"Sorry?" I asked as she nodded at The Doctor.

"We're not together." We both said quickly.

"Course not." She laughed as The TARDIS started shaking.

"Welcome aboard Miss Jones." The Doctor said, reaching over and shaking Martha's hand.

"It's my pleasure Mr Smith."

**Please Review!**


	2. The Shakespearean Code

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it." Martha said as we stepped out into what looked like Shakespearen England. "We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

"Mind the loo!" A man shouted from above before dropping toilet contents onto the floor.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E." She said as me and The Doctor started to walk away.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" The Doctor asked.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" I sighed and grabbed Martha's hand friendily and started pulling her along.

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"

"You planning to?"

"No."

"Well, then."

"This is London."

"I think so. Right about 1599."

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Oh I dunno," I began sarcastically. "She's not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." Martha laughed at me.

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place." The Doctor shrugged.

"Works for him." I muttered.

"Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He pointed at different points of the street. "They've got recycling. Water cooler moment." We walked past a man preaching about the end of the world.

"And the world will be consumed by flame!"

"Global warming." I commented.

"Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." He pulled us round a corner. "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh, yes." He held out his arms to us. "Miss Jones, Miss Smith, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Yes, Mr. Smith, I will." Martha said as we linked arms with him.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." I chuckled.

"Then I could get sectioned!"

...

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water — he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." The Doctor stood and turned to Dolly. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." She said, scurrying off.

"And why are you telling them that?"

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft."

...

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" I muttered, looking round the room.

"Since when have you become so picky?" He frowned.

"I haven't!" I defended. "You know, after living back at home for 4 months then suddenly your here, gets some getting used to again that's all."

"How long?" He asked, his eyes growing wider.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha said, not hearing our conversation.

"Ooh." I said, reaching into The Doctor's pocket and taking out a toothbrush. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

"We'll manage." He said, flopping onto the bed next to Martha as I sat on the end.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'."

"Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried."

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"'Course it isn't!" I chuckled.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." He sighed. "No. There's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

"You're a right bastard sometimes, you know that?" I asked, getting up and walking out onto the balcony and sat down as Martha blew out the light. "4 months." I sobbed as I heard The Doctor sit down next to me. "You were gone and me and Mum didn't know if you were coming back or not. You said you'd be back after new year. I thought you were dead!"

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I never want to make you cry or upset because I love you."

"Because I'm your bestfriend, I know."

_"Who the hell is Nerys?" _

_"Your best friend."_

_"Got my best friend here thank you." _

...

"Wha'? What was that?" Shakespeare asked as he sat up whilst Martha ran to the window.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright."

"Doctor?"

"What did you see?" He asked as we walked over to the window.

"A witch."

...

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor muttered.

"I might use that."

"You can't. It's someone else's." I said.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha said to Shakespeare.

"You're accusing me?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?"

"Not, not quite yet." The Doctor muttered.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asked.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" The Doctor slammed his fist on the table. "The Globe! Come on!"

...

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" The Doctor asked as he looked round the globe whilst me, Martha and Shakespeare stood on the stage.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet."

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He stared to pace. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"Intergalactic coordinates?" I asked.

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare droqnws.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like you're police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you." The Doctor said as I grinned at her. "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?"

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?"

"Bedlam."

"Bedlam mad house?" I exclaimed as The Doctor frowned at me. "Me and Rory done a school project on it."

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on."

...

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Shakespeare said to me and Martha.

"This country's ruled by a woman." I muttered.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are both a royal beauty."

"Whoa, Nelly!" Martha said, stopping in the middle of the street. "We both know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is Town."

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." The Doctor said.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?"

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!"

...

"Too many words." I gasped as a witch appeared next to The Doctor and Peter Streete.

"What the hell?" Martha spluttered as she grabbed onto my heart.

"Just one touch of the heart." The witch said before she layed her hand on Peter's chest.

"Noooo!" Me and The Doctor shouted as Peter screamed out and died.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!"

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha shouted.

"Leave it Martha, the whole building's shouting that."

"Who will die first, hmm?"

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14!"

"Intergalactic coordinates." I repeated myself.

"That's it!" He grinned at me and looked back at the witch. "14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" The witch wailed and dissapeared into a fuzz.

"What did you do?" Martha asked.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked.

"The end of the world." I muttered.

...

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." I explained.

"How do you know this stuff?" The Doctor asked.

"I have a Xylock super computer and a eager brother." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare said.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire on Earth." The Doctor said. "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words."

"Me? But I've done nothing." Shakespeare spluttered.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" I asked.

"Finishing the play."

"What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." The Doctor leaned over the map on the table and looked at it. "All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Flo, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

...

"All Hallows Street, but which house?"

"The 14th?" I laughed.

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me — I'm living proof." Martha frowned.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" The Doctor asked.

"I know! 'Back to the Future'! It's like 'Back to the Future'!" I told Martha.

"The film?"

"No, the novelisation." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?"

"Ah, make that WITCH house." I said as I noticed one of the door's open by itself.

...

"I take it we're expected." I said to the witch.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time."

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha said, stepping forward. "I know how to do this. I name thee, Carrionite!" The witch just stared back at her. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" She asked me.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe." The witch pointed at Martha. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha gasped and fell backwards. I caught her and layed her onto the ground.

"What have you done? " I spat at the witch.

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" The Doctor just frowned at her. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me."

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose."

"Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting!" He growled at them. "The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?" I asked.

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." The Doctor realised.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

...

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" The Doctor said to Shakespeare as we ran backstage.

"I hit my head."

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." Suddenly, screams filled the air. "I think that's my cue!" The Doctor said before we ran out onto the stage. Papers flew through the wind, people were screaming as the Carrionites stared up at the sky, holding a crystal ball.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" The Doctor shouted as more Carrionites escaped from the crystal ball.

"But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..."

"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." Shakespeare looked back at The Doctor. The Doctor looked back at me and Martha and we looked at each other.

"Expelliarmus!" We both said.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Good old JK!" The carrionites started to scream and they were all absorbed back into the crystal ball.

...

"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though," The Doctor muttered, showing me the skull as we walked on stage. "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." I said, throwing him his famous neck brace, although he hadn't worn it yet. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone. I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece."

"You could write it up again."

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha asked.

"That's him."

"Ham-NET?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space."

"You what?"

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Flo are from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"That's... incredible. You are incredible." I laughed.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—-"

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" A man shouted as he and another man walked in.

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again." The other man said.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty! She's here!" There was a sudden fanfare and guards walked in with Elizabeth the first.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" He said excitedly.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"My sworn enemy!"

"What?"

"Off with his head!"

"What?"

"Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!" Martha said, pulling us off.

...

"What have you done to upset her?" I asked as we ran towards The TARDIS.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out. That's something to look forward to." He pushed me and Martha into The TARDIS.

...

"What are you going to say to Sarah Jane?" The Doctor asked as the three of us sat in the control room. "She doesn't know you're here."

"Who's Sarah Jane?" Martha asked.

"My Mum." I explained. "And, she's probably worked it out with the help of Mr Smith or something."

"Who's Mr Smith, your dad?"

"Don't be ridiculous Martha." I laughed. "He's our alien super computer." She shook her head at me as I turned serious. "No, seriously, he is." I looked at The Doctor. "Doctor, what we were talking about earlier..."

"Oh yes." He smiled at turned to Martha. "We were talking and, well..."

"You're brilliant." I laughed.

"So, we were wondering if you'd like to come along with us."

"What, another trip?" She asked.

"No, properly, not just a passenger."

"Really?" She grinned before jumping up and hugging me.

**A/n - So Martha's a proper companion now! Woo! Also, next chapter there will be more discussion on kissing and The Doctor being so long.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Gridlock

Me, Martha and The Doctor stepped out of The TARDIS into the pouring rain, into what looked like a undercity.

"Oh, that's nice! Time Lord version of dazzling." Martha said.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!"

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me. On a Wednesday afternoon." Martha said as we walked through the rain.

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." The Doctor said as we approached a screen in the wall. The Doctor soniced it and bashed it before a blue transmission appeared with a woman in it. I looked round and frowned.

"We're in New New York!" I exclaimed as the screen flicked to the view of the over city, the apple grass and the hospital just like when we were here last time.

_"Find Me." _I heard a whisper in my mind.

"Oh, that's more like it! That's the New we had last time." The Doctor smiled at me. "This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

"You've brought me to the slums?" Martha asked, laughing to me at the absurity of it.

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

"You'd enjoy anything."

"That's me. Oh, the rain's stopping! Better and better!"

"When you say "last time", was that you and Rose?"

"Um – yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah. And Flo."

"You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just thought it might be a bit odd, that's all." I pushed past The Doctor and suddenly, the green metal boxes that lined the streets opened to reveal they were vendors carts.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy! You want Happy!" The first vendor said.

"Customers! Customers! We've got customers!" Said the second.

"We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!" The third said.

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"Anger! Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"

"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No, thanks."

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"I think they're selling moods." I frowned.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Martha asked as people started walking into the alleyway. We watched as as a pale looking woman dressed in drab, dark clothes walked towards the stall we were standing by.

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" The vendor asked.

"I want to buy Forget." The woman replied.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's so sweet." The vendor reached behind her into the stall and pulled out a small circular sticker with 'Forget' written on it and handed it to the woman. "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's twopence." She payed the woman and turned towards us, about to walk off.

"Sorry, but – hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" The Doctor asked before she could leave.

"They drove off."

"They might drive back." I said.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them." The woman sighed and stuck the sticker to her neck. "No, no – no, don't!" The woman's face changed so she looked docile.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She asked.

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway." I said.

"Are they? That's nice." She said before walking off.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." Martha snarled.

"What the hell happened to this place?" I mumbled before Martha suddenly screamed out. Me and The Doctor span round to see a man and a woman holding a gun to Martha's head, pulling her back and out of a door, locking it behind them.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!" The Doctor screamed.

...

"Hey! You daft little street struts! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!" Someone shouted from one of the cars. Me and The Doctor looked at each other before jumping into the car. "Did you ever see the like?" The voice said, sitting down in the drivers seat next to a dark haired woman who passed The Doctor a oxygen mask, although he just placed it to my mouth instead. "Just standing there, breathing it in!" He pulled off his goggles, cap and scarf to reveal he was a cat man, like Novice Hame and the sisters of Plenitude were. "There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

"Oh, you're making it up."

"A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Stop it. That's disgusting."

"What? Did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving!"

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." The cat man pulled a lever on the console and we moved forward slightly before he pulled the lever back. "Twenty yards! We're having a good day." He said before they both looked back at us. "And who might you be, sir? Very well-dressed for a hitchhiker."

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said as he took the mask off me and gave it back to Valerie.

"Medical man! Ha-ha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." The cat man said before nodding at the woman.

"Nice to meet you."

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." The Doctor pulled the curtain back to reveal a basket of miaowing kittens.

"Aww, that's nice. Hello." He reached in and took out the tiny black kitten.

"How old are they?" I asked as I stroked the kitten.

"Just two months."

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws." We frowned. "Children of the motorway."

"What, they were born in here?" I asked.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What? You've been driving for two months?" The Doctor asked.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like twelve years to me." Valerie scoffed.

"Ahh, sweetheart, but you're still lovely."

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park. It's five miles back."

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" I exclaimed.

"I think they're a bit slow." Brannigan said as The Doctor put the kitten back.

"Where are you from?"

"Never mind that, we've got to get out. Out friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor pulled the door opened before shutting it again as a puff of smoke hit us.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by." Brannigan said. "You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim!"

"When's the next lay-by?"

"Oh … six months?"

...

"I need to talk to the police." The Doctor said into the transmittor.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The screen said as the blue logo flashed on the screen.

"But you're the police!" He argued.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold.

"Is there anyone else?" I scrambled forward to the front of the car and asked Brannigan and Valerie. "We once met the Duke of Manhattan; is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?"

"We've got to find our friend."

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed."

...

Me and The Doctor stared back at Valerie and Brannigan singing just like everyone else on the motorway. The Doctor squeezed my hand before opening up the bottom of the capsule with the sonic.

"Capsule open."

"Here we go." The Doctor took off his coat and threw it to Valerie. "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"But you can't jump!"

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens."

"This Martha – she must mean an awful lot to you."

"She's our friend."

"Bye then!" The Doctor grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his waist before jumping out of the capsule.

...

"'Scuse me, is that legal?" The man asked as we jumped into his car, reaching the last layer.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol." I explained as the Doctor started coughing. "Whatever. Have you got any water?"

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." The man said, reaching over and filling a cup up from the water cooler and passing it to the Doctor, who drained it in one go.

"Is this the last layer?" He asked, throwing the cup behind him.

"Ah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?" I asked.

"You need three to go down."

"There is three of us!" The Doctor argued.

"You didn't come in at a layby."

"Couldn't we just cheat?"

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock."

"If you'll excuse me." The Doctor leant down to the bottom of the car, opening the hatch with the sonic before handing it to me, looking down at all the fumes.

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down!" The man exclaimed.

"No, I just want to look." He said as we distantly heard a screeching roar. "What's that noise?"

"I try not to think about it." The man gulped.

"What are those lights? What's down there?" I asked.

"There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze." He said to me, nodding at the screen. I ran over and pulled it open. "Sonic some of the wires, see if it does anything." I pulled two wires together and soniced them before hearing a gust of wind. I ran back over to the Doctor and looked out of the car to see massive claws fishing through the fog.

"What are those shapes?" The man asked, leaning over his chair and looking out.

"They're alive." I whispered as the fog cleared more to see giant crabs. Wait, giant crabs?

"What the hell are they?" The man asked.

"Macra." The Doctor muttered. "The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me." The man scoffed.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must've devolved down the years and now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." Suddenly there was a clank at the top of the car.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" The hatch flew open and someone dropped into the car. They turned round and smiled at us to reveal the face of Novice Hame.

"I've invented a sport!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find." Novice Hame.

"No guns! I'm not having guns!" The man pointed at the green gun in her hand.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me." She turned to me. "You felt him, didn't you? In your mind."

"Do I know you?" The Doctor frowned.

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

"Novice Hame!" He hugged her before pulling away, frowning.

"No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there!"

"You've got to come with me right now!"

"No, no, no, we have to find Martha!" He argued.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." She grabbed our wrists and pressed a button on the metal wristband she wore.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!"

...

We reappeared in a dark and dusty room.

"Oh! Rough teleport." The Doctor said as we picked ourselves off the floor. "Ow. But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha." I started to walk off, The Doctor not noticing as he argued with Novice Hame, as I heard humming in my mind. I walked round the corner to a room with wires all over the floor and buttons covering the walls and... a big glass tank.

"Boe." I whispered, running towards him. I knealt down and put my hand against the glass as his eyes opened slowly.

"The universe grows old and weary Flo Maxwell, but you still burn across its night sky." Boe hummed. "Timelines are complicated old friend, you know that, it's the only thing he's ever told you. I've seen your life Flo, time isn't fixed, remember that."

"Long time since you said that to me." I laughed. "Long time since I've been Maxwell too."

"Ah, Miss Smith." He chuckled. "You'll always be Maxwell to me."

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor rushed over next to me.

"I knew you would come."

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins." Novice Hame said, appearing next to us.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor asked.

"Failing."

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them."

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help." I frowned, standing up.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here — on your own, for all these years."

"We had no choice."

The Doctor reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, you did."

"Save them, Doctor. Save them." The Face of Boe whispered.

...

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six — it still registers!" I called out, looking at the screen. "That's Martha. I knew she was good." I grinned and turned back from the screen as I watched The Doctor run around the room.

"Novice Hame, hold that in place." He said, handing her one end of thick tubing before running over to the opposite wall.

"Think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds."

"There isn't enough power." Novice Hame said.

"Ah, you've got power! You've got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch." He pointed at the opposite wall behind her. "Hame, every switch on that bank, up to maximum! I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." He explained as she flicked all the switches.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"This!" He flipped a two metre switch on the floor and all the lights on the consoles went out. "No, no no no no, no!" He started to sonic the consoles. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Doctor…" The Face Of Boe groaned.

"Yeah, hold on, not now."

"I give you my last…" He let out a long rasping breath and every switch on the console turned on.

"Hame, look after him! Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this." He pulled the switch again and grinned. "The open road. Hah!" I ran over to the screen that broadcasted out to the cars and grabbed the microphone.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's Flo. And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. We've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way." I grinned as another screen showed all the cars driving up. "Oy! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Martha! Drive up! And don't forget Brannigan he wants that coat back. And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate. It's been quite a while since we saw you, Martha Jones." I smiled, although she couldn't answer.

"Doctor!" Hame gasped as the glass cracked around the Face of Boe.

...

"Doctor?" Martha asked, walking into the room as we sat around the Face of Boe. "Flo?" She frowned at the Face of Boe. "What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello." I said before she walked over slowly and kneeled next to me. "And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry."

"He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor muttered.

"My lord gave his life to save the city." Hame said proudly. "And now he's dying."

"Well I guessed that last time we met." I chuckled sadly.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor said.

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Boe said.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know." The Doctor sighed.

"Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years." I explained. "Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friends, better than most."

"The legend says more."

"Don't. There's no need for that." The Doctor said.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind — as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor said.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone."

_"When she thinks she's happy but isn't, your darkest days will be coming." _Boe whispered in my mind before taking one last breath and closing his eyes. Hame started to sob and I stood up, clutching my hand to my mouth. Martha squeezed my hand as I started to cry and The Doctor stood up slowly and put his arm around me.

...

"Flo, where are we going?" Martha asked me as I dragged her through the TARDIS corridors by the hand.

"Here." I stopped outside a white door and smiled. "Just go in, it'll look exactly how you want it to." She looked at me suspiciously before walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. I smiled and walked off to the console room to find The Doctor sitting around. "I should really go let her know I'm ok." I said, leaning against the console."

"Ok." He nodded, getting up to the controls.

"But," I began, hugging him from behind the waist as he pulled round the scanner. "I thought afterwards we could show Martha the real New York."

"Sounds like a plan." He chuckled.

**Please Review!**


	4. Daleks In Manhattan

"Where are we?" Martha asked as we stepped out of The TARDIS.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze." The Doctor said as we looked across the city. "Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, have you met my friend?" He nodded up at the Statue of Liberty.

"Is that-? Oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!" Martha gasped.

"Told you it'd be a good idea." I laughed as The Doctor squeezed my hand.

"Gateway to the New World. "Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free…"."

"That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new…" Martha laughed.

"Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"I wonder what year it is 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet." Martha said, nodding into the mass of buildings.

"Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around—" Martha picked up a news paper and showed it to me.

"November 1, 1930." She said.

"You're getting good at this."

"Eighty years ago." The Doctor took the paper from her. "It's funny 'cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now. Come on, you. Where do we go first?"

"I think our little holiday just got longer." He showed us the news paper that read "Hooverville Mystery Deepens".

"What's Hooverville?" I asked.

...

"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…"

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

"What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" I frowned as we walked into Hooverville, a little camp site put together with shacks and tents with random barrels on fire around.

"Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." The Doctor muttered as we walked into Hooverville seeing a older black man breaking a fight up.

"I'm starvin', Solomon." One of the men fighting begged as this man, Solomon broke up the bread and gave each of the men half.

"We're all starvin. We all got families somewhere. No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." He sighed before the men walked off.

"I suppose that makes you the boss around here." The Doctor said as we approached him.

"And, uh, who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor, she's Flo. I'm Martha."

"A doctor." Soloman scoffed. "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day."

"How many people live here?" I asked.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome. The three of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me." He pointed up at the Empire State building. "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" Solomon asked before we walked into his tent.

"So…men are going missing. Is this true?" The Doctor asked, holding up the paper.

"It's true all right." Solomon said, snatching the paper from him.

"But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"This is different." Soloman said as we sat down opposite him.

"In what way?" Martha asked.

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor frowned.

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?"

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" The Doctor mumbled when a young man stuck his head inside the tent.

"Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here." Soloman gestured for us to follow him and we left the tent, towards a man in a suit talking to the inhabitants of Hooverville.

"I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money." Diagoras said.

"Yeah. What is the money?" The young man from the tent shouted to him.

"A dollar a day." Diagoras smirked, making the men grumble.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen."

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" The Doctor raised his hand. "Enough with the questions."

"Oh, n-n-no. I'm volunteering."

Me and Martha raised our hands and looked at The Doctor. "I'll kill you for this." We both hissed as Solomon and the young man raised their hands too.

...

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it." Diagoras said as we stood in the tunnel.

"And when do we get our dollar?" The young man, who we found out was called Frank, asked.

"When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asked.

"Then I got no one to pay."

"We'll be back." Solomon muttered.

"Let's hope so." Martha whispered as we made our way down the tunnel.

"We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." Frank said.

"So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Martha asked.

"Oh, you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred."

"So how come you're here?"

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too."

"You stick with me, you'll be all right."

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" I asked.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan." Solomon said.

"How did he manage that, then?" The Doctor frowned.

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

"Whoa!" The Doctor exclaimed, nodding in front of us on the floor was a blob, giving off a sickly green light, like a jellyfish.

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha asked as the three of us crouched down by it.

"It's gone off, whatever it is." Martha said, crinkling her nose up as The Doctor put his glasses on and picked the blob up carefully. "And you've got to pick it up."

He sniffed it, "Shine your torch through it." He muttered. Martha frowned before cautiously shining her torch through it. "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that." She scoffed.

"No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you?" I muttered.

The Doctor smiled at me before asking, "So why did Mr Diagoras send up down here?"

"So where are we now? What's above us?" Martha asked.

"Well…we're right underneath Manhattan."

"We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." Solomon frowned.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

"Looks like it."

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank wondered.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own." The Doctor said before suddenly, a squealing echo filled the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon asked.

"Hello?" Frank shouted out.

"Shh." I whispered.

"Frank." Solomon muttered.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own." Frank said.

"Do you think they're still alive?" I asked.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." There was more squealing.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon said as The Doctor walked forward a little.

"Sounds like there's more than one of 'em." I muttered.

"This way." The Doctor whispered.

"No, that way." Solomon said, shining his torch down another corridor, catching a huddled figure on the ground.

"Doctor…" I mumbled as Martha pulled him back to look down the tunnel.

"Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost…" Frank said, starting to walk forward only to be stopped by The Doctor.

"It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look." The Doctor said, starting to walk towards the figure. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." The creature squealed. "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us." The Doctor squatted down and shined the torch on the creatures face to reveal some sort of pig man. "Oh, but what are you?"

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Now, who did this to you?"

"Doctor, I think you'd better get back here." Martha said as more pig men started to fill the end of the tunnel by The Doctor.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted.

He stood up, "Actually…good point." He said, backing towards us.

"They're following you."

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." He muttered as he reached us. "Well then, Flo, Martha, Frank, Solomon…"

"What?" Martha asked.

"Um, basically…"

"Run you prats!" I shouted, pulling Martha's arm as we started to run down the tunnel to a cross section where The Doctor pulled us right. "There's a ladder!" I shouted as we reached the end. The Doctor chucked me the sonic and I climbed up, sonicing open the lid before climbing in, helping Martha, The Doctor and Solomon up.

"Frank!" Solomon shouted as Frank started to climb the ladder. "C'mon, Frank! C'mon!" Solomon said, grabbing his hand, before suddenly Frank was pulled out of his grasp by pig men and back into the sewer. "Frank!" He shouted one last time before closing the lid as The Doctor lunged forward. "We can't go after him."

"We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!" The Doctor argued.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"All right then. Put 'em up." We span round and me and Martha our hands up, staring at a young woman with bleach blonde hair pointing a gun at us. She cocked the gun, "Hands in the air and no funny business." The Doctor and Solomon put their hands up. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

"Uh, who's Lazlo?" Martha asked as we slowly stood up.

"Lazlo's my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid." The woman began, waving the gun around as she talked. "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"It might, might just help if you put that down."

"Hunh?" She looked at the gun. "Oh, sure." She nodded, tossing the gun onto a chair. "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip—vanished."

"Listen, ah—what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah."

"3 Ls and an H."

"Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon shook his head.

"Whaddaya mean "creatures"?" Tallulah asked.

"Look. Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is." The Doctor said, taking the blob out of his pocket. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

"Yech!" Tallulah scoffed, looking at it.

...

The Doctor smiled at me as we analysed the blob on the balcony, listening to Tallulah's show beneath us.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I've been meaning to ask, that _computer_, of your mother's..."

"Mr Smith?" I frowned. "What about him?"

"Where did she get him from?"

"The Xylocks crashed on Earth and when Krakatoa exploded, a friend of Mum's found him, and sent him to her."

"She really shouldn't have him."

I raised a eyebrow at him. "_You _shouldn't have The TARDIS, remember? You _stole _her."

"That's different." He grumbled before taking out a stethoscope and placing it on the blob.

"Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989." The Doctor said, taking it off and putting it back into his coat. "Hold on, that means planet of origin." He gulped, looking at me wide eyed. "Skaro."

"Sssshit." I gasped.

...

"Where is she? Where's Martha?" I asked as we ran into Tallulah back stage.

"I don't know. She ran off the stage." Tallulah spluttered before Martha's screams filled the air. We bolted into the prop room, but it was empty apart from the sewer lid opened.

"Martha!" I gasped, pushing open the sewer lid and jumping down.

"Oh, where are you goin'?"

"They've taken her." The Doctor said, jumping down after me, followed by Tallulah, wearing a coat. "Who's taken her? What're y' doin'? I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy guy."

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming." The Doctor said as Tallulah reached us.

"Tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing you can do. Go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here."

"Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?"

"This way." The Doctor sighed, taking my hand and walking down a tunnel.

"When you say "They've taken her", who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked."

"Shh."

"Okay. Okay."

"Shh, shh, shh."

"I mean you're handsome and all—" The Doctor suddenly put his hand over her mouth and pulled us into a corner of the tunnel, in the darkness as a Dalek glided past us. No. No, no, no.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything." The Doctor whispered.

"That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah asked.

"It's called a Dalek." I muttered. "And it's not just metal, it's alive."

"You're kidding me."

"Does it look like she's kidding?" The Doctor asked angrily. "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

"But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space. Yet again, that's a "no" with the kidding. Boy… Well, what's it doin' here, in New York?" The Doctor glanced at her before pulling her by the arm down the tunnel.

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." We turned a corner to see a pig man, trying to hide in the corner, making Tallulah scream.

"Where's Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?" I screamed, approaching him.

"I didn't take her." It replied.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't look at me."

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked, walking forward.

"Stay back! Don't look at me!"

"What happened to you?" I asked, a little softer as he turned to look at us. He was pig man, but not completely.

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?" The Doctor asked.

"The masters."

"The Daleks." I corrected. "Why?"

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Martha?"

"They took her. It's my fault. She was following me."

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asked.

"Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why me? What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?"

"I needed to see you."

"_Who are you?"_

"I'm sorry." He turned away.

"No, wait." Tallulah grabbed his arm and turned him back. Let me look at you. Lazlo? My Lazlo? Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Lazlo, can you show me where they are?" The Doctor asked.

"They'll kill you."

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone."

"Then follow me."

...

"They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me." Lazlo explained as we watched Martha, Frank and the other prisoners be scanned by the Daleks.

"Well, that's not fair." Tallulah muttered. "You're the smartest guy I ever dated."

"And the others?" I asked.

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"But why? What for?" The Doctor frowned.

"I don't know. The masters only call it the Final…Experiment."

"I'm not going. I've got an idea. You go." The Doctor muttered.

"Lazlo, c'mon!" Tallulah said, trying to pull Lazlo off.

"Can you remember the way?" Lazlo asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then go. Please."

"But Lazlo, you gotta come with me."

"Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm beggin you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go." Tallulah stared at him for a second before running off as we slipped into line with Martha and Frank whilst Lazlo joined the rest of the pigs.

"Just keep walking." The Doctor muttered.

"I'm so glad to see you." Martha muttered.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want."

...

"Report." One Dalek said.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." Another said.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

"It's the Cult of Skaaro." I whispered.

"Evolution?" The Doctor muttered.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked, nodding at Dalek Sec.

"Ask them."

"What me? Don't be daft."

"We don't exactly want to get noticed." I muttered. "They'll recognize us from Canary Wharf. Ask them what's going on."

"Daleks," Martha stepped forward. "I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness." Dalek Jast said.

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." Suddenly, Dalek Sec's casing opened out and a creature rolled out. It stood up slowly and moved its hands away from its face. It was a human body, but with a head with four stiff tentacles and claw like hands. A human and Dalek hybrid of some sort.

"What is it?" Martha whispered.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

**A/N - Woah, ok I knew it took me a while to update apologies about that. I know there wasn't much different about this chapter but hey ho, sorry about that. BUUUUT, The Lazarus Experiment should explore a lot more extra... stuff, if that's the right way to put it, hopefully. I haven't actually written it yet. But I have written the two chapters after that as there will be no 42, I did try writing it with Flo but it really wasn't working. The two chapters will be the two parter of 'The Lost Boy' from SJA, and I cried writing it honestly! It will really show the sudden realization of Flo having a family and how close she's become with Luke. So yeah. If you review, it makes me feel a million times better and helps me write... honestly! I've also worked out my sub plot line for series 4 all the way to 6 now! Apart from the ones already there, Flo's own seperate plot line. Also, I've noticed that something I wrote all the way back in Girl In The Fireplace that nobody has noticed at all yet, I wonder if anyone will? And, incase nobody had noticed or was wondering, the thing I have changed about this series is Martha won't be in love with The Doctor, because I could never really see it that much anyway. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. :) **

**Please Review!**


	5. Evolution Of The Daleks

"These humans will become like me." Sec said as we snuck behind some equipment. "Prepare them for hybridisation."

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha screamed as the pigmen tried to take them away when music started playing through a radio The Doctor picked up.

"What is that sound? "

"Ah, well, now, that would be me." The Doctor said as we stepped out from behind the equipment, putting the radio down.

"Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera." I muttered.

"Doctor. And The Lost Child."

"Oh so you're calling me that now, nice." I muttered.

"The enemy of the Daleks." Thay exclaimed.

"Exterminate." Caan ordered.

"Wait!" Sec told them.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever." The Doctor said, observing Sec.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"How did you end up in 1930?" I asked.

"Emergency temporal shift."

"Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you." The Doctor said, raising a eyebrow at Dalek Sec.

"I am Dalek in human form."

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I feel humanity." He turned away.

"Good. That's good."

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war."

"No, that's not what humanity means." I frowned.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek."

"All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh?" The Doctor asked. "Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio." The Doctor said, pointing the sonic at the radio.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Dalek Thay asked.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it." He winked at me. "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise." The Doctor soniced the radio, sending a shriek through the lab that hurt the Daleks and the pigmen. "Run!" He shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling us out of the lab. "Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" The Doctor shouted as we ran straight into Tallulah. "And you, Tallulah! Run!"

"What's happened to Laszlo?" She asked as Martha dragged her along.

"Come on! Everyone up! Come on!" I shouted as we reached the ladder and started climbing up.

...

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?" Solomon asked as we sat back in Hooverville, the only light being the stars and the fire in the middle.

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out." The Doctor explained.

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter." I begged. "Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon said, making me and The Doctor scoff.

"There's not a chance." Martha sighed.

"You ain't seen them, boss." Frank agreed.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable." The Doctor sighed, squeezing my hand.

"That makes them more dangerous than ever." I gulped.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Someone suddenly shouted.

"A sentry. He must have seen something." Solomon frowned as we all stood up.

"They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!" The Sentry shouted.

"It's started." Me and the Doctor said bitterly.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon shouted as rifles were starting to be passed around.

"I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything." Frank called out as some people started to run away.

"Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" Solomon shouted.

"We need to get out of the park." Martha said.

"We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us." The Doctor muttered.

"We're trapped." Tallulah shrieked.

"Then we stand together. Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." Solomon ordered. "They can't take all of us."

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha suggested as the shooting started and me and The Doctor looked into the sky to see Dalek Jast and Dalek Thay gliding through the air towards us.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." I muttered.

"Oh, my God." Martha whispered.

"What in this world is?" Solomon asked.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation." The Sentry panicked.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank shouted before firing his shotgun at one of the Daleks, although the bullet just shot off with a clang.

"That's not going to work." The Doctor said grimly.

"The humans will surrender." Dalek Jast ordered.

"Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!"

"We have located the Doctor."

"No, Solomon. Stay back." I begged as Solomon stepped forward.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right?" He asked them. "From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't!" The Doctor hissed.

"Doctor, this is my township. You will respect my authority. Just let me try. Daleks, ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" He gulped and threw his rifle to the floor. Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?"

There was silence before suddenly- "Exterminate." Solomon screamed out and collapsed to the floor slowly as they shot a laser at him.

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." Martha gasped.

"Daleks. All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me!" The Doctor screamed, throwing his arms out at them and stepping forward. "Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy."

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

"Exterminate." I squeezed my eyes shut and squeezed Martha's hand although there was no shot. Just silence. I opened my eyes slowly and The Doctor still stood, staring at the two Daleks "I do not understand. It is the Doctor." It suddenly said. "The urge to kill is too strong." It waited a second. "I obey."

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"You will follow." Dalek Thay ordered.

"No! You can't go." Martha exclaimed.

"You've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds." I said, making Martha frown at me.

"Daleks never change their minds." The Doctor agreed.

"But what about us?" Martha asked.

"One condition!" The Doctor turned back to the Daleks. "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow."

"Then I'm coming with you." Martha argued.

"Martha, stay here." The Doctor said. "Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go." He turned to me. "Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." He shook my hand and slipped in the psychic paper.

"That's ok." I whispered, winking at him before he walked off, following the Daleks.

...

"Here you go." Tallulah said as she walked into me and Martha in Solomon's tent with a pan of hot water. "I got some more on the boil."

"You'll be all right." Martha said to the man with a cut hand. "It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean."

"Thanks." The man said before getting up and leaving.

"So what about us? What do we do now?" Tallulah asked.

"The Doctor gave me this." I said, holding up the psychic paper. "He must have had a reason."

"What's that for?"

"It gets you into places." Martha explained. "Buildings and things. But where? He must want us to go somewhere but, what am we supposed to do?"

"Wait a minute." I jumped up. "Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe like a lightening conductor or..." Martha muttered.

"Dalekanium!" I exclaimed, of course, they had Dalekanium! "It's the metal used on their casing. They said the Dalekanium was in place."

"In place where?" Tallulah asked.

"Frank might know." Martha said, pulling the both of us out of the tent to where Frank was sitting by the fire.

"Frank?" I asked desperatley." That Diagoras bloke, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?"

"Yeah." Frank shrugged. "He could find a profit anywhere."

"But where, though? What sort of things?"

"You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best."

"But what sort of building work?" Martha asked.

"Building work." I whispered before I looked round, noticing the empire state building. "The Empire State! Martha, Frank, Tallulah, Come on!" I shouted, running off.

...

"Me and Rory always wanted to go to the Empire State." I muttered as the four of us stood in the service lift. "Never imagined it quite like this, though."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank asked.

"The top, where they're still building." Martha said.

"How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?" Tallulah asked.

"Psychic paper." I said. "Shows them whatever I want them to think. I wanted them to think they're three engineers and an architect. So they do." The lifts doors opened and we stepped out into the office and straight towards the drawing board covered in blue prints. "Okay, now this looks good."

"Hey, look at the date." Frank said. "These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, could be."

"The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not on this one. We need to check one against the other."

"The height of this place! This is amazing." Tallulah gasped.

"Careful, we're a hundred floors up." I called over to her. "Don't go wandering off."

"I just want to see. New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here."

"Believe me, you haven't seen the Neubeno stars of Calypso 3 minus. Boy, it's beautiful." I whispered.

"You don't talk some crazy." Tallulah scoffed.

"I'll go and keep an eye out. Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in." Frank said, walking off.

"There's a hell of a storm moving in." Tallulah said, walking over to us.

"I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for." I sighed.

"So tell me, where did you and him first hook up?" Tallulah asked me.

"It was in a warehouse, sort of." I laughed. "But the three of us met in a hospital, didn't we Martha?"

"Of course, him being a doctor."

"Actually, I'm a doctor. Well, kind of." Martha said.

"You're a physician? Really?"

"I was training. Still am, if I ever get back home."

"You could be doctors together. Oh, what a partnership." She smiled at Martha before looking at me. "Oh, it's such a shame. If only he wasn't so different. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, you have no idea how different he really is." I sighed.

"Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough."

"He had this companion a while back, before me. This friend. Rose. And she couldn't stand me." I began. "And ever since then it's been just us. But you know, sometimes I say something or do something and he looks at me, and I just sort of think that he's not seeing me. He's just remembering."

"Oh. Listen, sweetheart. You want to get all sad? You want to have a contest with me and Laszlo?"

"No. But listen, if the Doctor's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out." Martha said.

"And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." She sighed. "Anyway, there's always hope for you and your Doctor man."

I scoffed, "Nah."

"I've been travelling with you for a while now Flo Smith Maxwell and I've seen him, I've seen the both of you!" Martha exclaimed. "He _loves _you, when are you gonna realise that?!" I stared at her for a second before I finally noticed the difference on the blueprints.

"Gotcha." I gasped, pointing at the little lines on the mast. "Look. There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah asked.

"Dalekanium!" The three of us gasped when suddenly the lift opened up to reveal The Doctor and Laszlo.

"First floor, perfumery." He grinned as he stepped out. I jumped up and ran towards him, throwing myself into his arms and hugging him.

"I hate you have I mentioned?!" I said before pulling him over to the plans.

"We've worked it out." Martha said. "We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by the way."

"Oh, come here." He hugged Martha when suddenly, the lift doors shut and Frank reappeared.

"No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug." He ran to the doors and soniced them before looking back at us. "Deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?"

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"Er, eleven fifteen." Frank said.

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asked as we ran to the open area of the room, looking down at the city.

"Oh, that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high."

"And we've got to go even higher." I said, pointing up at the mast. "That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get them off."

"That's not we, that's just me."

"I won't just stand here and watch you." I argued as Martha and the others dissapeared back into the room.

"No, you're going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Flo, but you've got to fight." He suddenly leaned forward and kissed me, hard, before quickly climbing up the ladder and out of sight. As it started to pour down with rain I looked up at the ladder, down at the city then into the room.

"Martha," I shouted through, making her look around at me. "You alright without me in there?"

She nodded, "Don't let him get killed."

I looked down one more time at the city before climbing up the ladder, struggling through the rain. By the time I got up there, The Doctor let go of the mast and I managed to catch him as he collapsed to the floor. I sat down on the floor and layed his head in my lap, looking around desperatley.

"MARTHA!" I screamed. "FRANK! TALLULAH! LASZLO! MARTHAAA!" I kept screaming until Martha appeared with the sonic and crouched down next to us as The Doctor woke up.

"Doctor! Doctor? Look what we found halfway down." Martha showed him the sonic. "You're getting careless."

"Oh my head." He groaned.

"Hiya."

"Hi. You survived, then."

"So did you, just about." I laughed. "I can't help noticing there's Dalekanium still attached."

...

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing." The Doctor explained as we stood in the office. "They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Lazslo asked.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first."

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

"That's me. Three Ls and an H."

"The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not." She shrugged.

"Is there another lift?"

"We came up in the service elevator." I said.

"That'll do. Allons-y!"

...

"This should do it. Here we go." The Doctor said as we walked into the dark theatre.

"There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark." Tallulah shuddered. "Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?" Laszlo sat down, breathing heavily. "Laszlo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just so hot." Laszlo said.

"But it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?"

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry." I sighed.

"What's he doing?" Martha asked as The Doctor took the sonic out, holding it in the air.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. He's just telling them where he is." I explained.

"Go." He said to us suddenly.

"What?" Martha spluttered.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going." She argued.

"Martha, that's an order."

"Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?" Suddenly, the doors broke down and a bunch of people started marching down from both sides.

"Doctor!" Tallulah gasped. "Oh, my God! Well, I guess that's them then, huh?"

"Humans, with Dalek DNA?" Martha asked.

"It's all right, it's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them." I whispered.

"But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Laszlo asked when suddenly, there was a explosion on stage. Two Daleks appeared with Sec on a chain, crawling on his hands and knees like a dog.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." Dalek Jast ordered. The Doctor hopped up onto the tops of the seats and walked forward. "You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro." Dalek Thay said.

DOCTOR: Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new Empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks, just understand this." Sec begged. "If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"Incorrect. We will always survive." Jast said.

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor." Thay agreed.

"But he can help you." Sec said desperatley.

"The Doctor must die."

"No, I beg you, don't."

"Exterminate!" Sec jumped up in the way of the beam, killing him instead of The Doctor.

"Your own leader." The Doctor said bitterly. "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him. Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is? If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them."

"Dalek humans, take aim." The human Daleks took aim.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Obey. Dalek humans will obey."

"They're not firing. What have you done?" Martha asked.

"You will obey. Exterminate."

"Why?" One of the human Daleks asked.

"Daleks do not question orders."

"But why?"

"You will stop this."

"But why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not." The Doctor said. "And you never will be. Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then they must die." Thay shot the first human dalek before they all started firing at each other.

"Get down!" Me and The Doctor shouted as I pulled Martha to the floor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Then, the firing stopped. We stood up slowly to see Jast and Thay had been... well, blown up.

"It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. You did it. You're free." The Doctor said calmly to the hybrids. Suddenly, a high pitched screech filled the air and the hybrids grabbed their heads in pain before collapsing to the floor, dead. "No! They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't!"

"What happened? What was that?" Martha asked.

"They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." I spat.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive." Laszlo said.

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one." The Doctor said.

...

"Now what?" The Doctor said as we all stood in the silent lab with Dalek Caan on the other side of the room.

"You will be exterminated."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?"

"Dalek Caan." I said.

"Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. Because I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency temporal shift!"

"NO!" I screamed, running forward as Caan dissapeared. I turned round and looked back at everyone else watching me and ran my hands through my hair. "AFTER EVERYTHING I DONE TO SAVE HER! CANARY WHARF AND EVERYTHING!" I gulped as I looked over to Laszlo as he collapsed.

"Doctor! Doctor! He's sick." Martha said as she and Tallulah tried to keep him up. "It's okay. You're all right. It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" Tallulah asked.

"It's time, sweetheart." Laszlo said weakly.

"What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah."

"No, you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?"

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H," The Doctor began sadly. "Just you watch me." He jumped into life and ran around the lab, starting to work. "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today." He started to work with different liquids. "Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one. Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in."

...

"Well, I talked to them," Frank said to us as we stood in Centeral Park. "And I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them."

"What did they say?" I asked.

"They said yes. They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough." Laszlo chuckled as he hugged Tallulah.

...

"Do you reckon it's going to work, those two?" Martha asked as we walked towards The TARDIS.

"I don't know." The Doctor shrugged. "Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too."

"The pig and the showgirl."

"The pig and the showgirl." I laughed.

"It just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." Martha said, raising a eyebrow at me.

"Maybe." The Doctor sighed.

"Meant to say, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?"

"Oh Martha," I laughed. "Of course we will. Who knows, maybe you'll be there."

**A/N - I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON OH GOD I AM SO SORRY AND I LOVE YOU ALL BILLIONS FOR STICKING WITH ME. IT'S HERE AND I LOVE YOU DON'T ABANDON ME PLEASE AAAAAAAAH. Anyway, normal person now. Here we go. Bit of Doctor/Flo there for you. Up next is the Lazarus Experiment which is one of my all time favourite episodes ever. And seriously guys, can you give me some suggestions cause I'm gonna start writing little interludes for fun, I've already written one with Flo, Mels and Rory, but just little bits with them and Amy or with Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Clyde or bits in The TARDIS with The Doctor and Martha exceteraaa... Anyway, love to you all. **


	6. Interlude: Keys

On the chain around my neck, I have 3 keys. The key to The TARDIS...

"_Just, don't go rushing into a decision, yeah?" Rose smiled sweetly at me, before dissapearing into The TARDIS corridors. I frowned as she brushed past The Doctor, walking into the room, grinning at me, holding up a silver key. _

_"Here you go." He placed it in my hand and smiled. "You're gonna need that."_

_"What is it?" I frowned._

_"Key to The TARDIS."_

_"But why?"_

_"You never know when you may need it." He shrugged, walking off. _

_"Doctor!" I called after him, but he just ignored me, dissapearing into the corridors. "DOCTOR!"_

The key to Amy's house...

_"So," Rory said, finishing off the last of his turkey sandwich and putting the plate on the bed side table as we all sat cross legged on Amy's bed in her room in a circle. "Crap Christmas films tonight?" Christmas Day night, 18 years old, all of us._

_"Just like every other year then?" I laughed._

_"Don't be boring!" Amy said mockingly, taking a money bag out of her pocket and opening it up. "I wanna give you my presents to you first! Right, first..." She looked in the bag and took out a green key covered in red lines, almost looking like laser beams. "Mels." She handed the key to Mels, making her smirk at it before placing it onto the chain round her neck. Amy dove back into the bag again, taking out a second key, white with a pair of thick black glasses cartooned on it. She put it in his hand and he frowned as she took the thrid and final key out of the bag, handing it to me. "Flo." It was a royal blue with green and gold swirls all over it. Looking at it now, reminded me of the Medusa Cascade._

_"What are they?" Rory asked, finally looking up from the key._

_"It's a key moron!" Amy said, rolling her eyes. "For the house. This house." He looked up in shock and smiled. "Well the three of you practically live here anyway, you might as well have your own keys!"_

_"Roof!" Mels suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and climbing out of the open window, before me and Amy quickly followed after her. We hopped onto the roof and Mels and Amy sat on the edge, legs dangled over when I heard a big sigh from Rory before he started to climb onto the window sill and out. _

_"One day I'll stop following after the three of you!" He groaned. I smirked and put my head over to look at him, appearing up side down to Rory. _

_"Oh Rory." I laughed. "Now where would be the fun in that?"_

And finally the third to 13 Bannerman Road...

_"School." Me and Luke said at the same time, frowning at the letter that came through the post confirming Luke start Park Vale School on Monday. I sighed and put the letter on Mum's desk when she came into the attic, holding two silver keys._

_"Here you go." She said, chucking one to me and one to Luke._

_"Is it necassary?" I asked, attaching it onto the chain that already held The TARDIS key and the key to Amy's. _

_"You know The Doctor, he'll drop you off in the middle of the night."_

_"True." I laughed as Mum walked over ot her desk and read the letter when I caught Luke's gaze. He held the key up by the bottom, frowning at it. "This is a key." I told him._

_"What's it for?" He asked._

_"It opens the door when you can't get in."_

_He looked at me. "Why wouldn't I be able to get in?"_

_"Because it would be locked."_

_"Why would it be locked if we need to get in?"_

_"Because when we're out, we don't want people coming in and taking stuff."_

_"Oh." He frowned._

_"Don't worry kiddo, these are all just boring details." I smiled, putting my arm around him._

"It's funny." I said, leaning against the console next to The Doctor, holding up the three keys on the chain around my neck. "If I didn't have these 3 keys, I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"Neither would I." The Doctor said quietly.

"Especially this one." I dropped two of the keys and kept the key to Amy's up. "This holds an awful lot of your future."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

I laughed and grinned at him. I was about to say 'secret' but it came out a bit differently, "Spoilers." He shook his head at me, walking around the console and setting in the coordinates for Martha's flat as I let go of the key and smiled, watching him. Cause I knew one day The Doctor would meet Amy. The Raggedy Doctor and the blue box, but from everything she'd told me and all the drawings, it was a long time in his future. She never mentioned me. Well a future me, which scared me. But then again I knew better than anyone time with The Doctor is precious, I'd seen it for myself, Rose falling into the void, being stuck in Pete's World. I just had to enjoy what was left... before my timeline caught up with me.


	7. The Lazarus Experiment

"You got enough stuff in that bag?" The Doctor asked as Martha re emerged from her room, carrying a rucksack.

"Why, will I need more?" Martha frowned before her phone rang and the answering machine kicked in.

"Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!"

"Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?" The voice of Martha's Mum said through the machine.

"It's Mum. It'll wait." Martha whispered.

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested." Martha frowned and turned on the TV to show a press conference with a elderly man and Martha's sister, Tish, next to him.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha mumbled as the elderly man kept talking, some Proffesor, Lazarus it said from the bottom of the screen. "She's got a new job. PR for some research lab."

"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human." Martha switched off the TV and tossed the remote onto her couch with a sigh.

"Anyway, ready?" She asked.

"Yep, let me just power her up." The Doctor smiled, heading back into The TARDIS when Martha grabbed my arm, making me face her.

"Listen you-"

"No, I'm sorry." The Doctor burst back out of The TARDIS again. "Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

...

"Oh, black tie." The Doctor grumbled as we walked down the street. Of course we _had_ to go to the launch, so that meant I had to dress up. And of course the only thing The TARDIS would allow me to get from the wardrobe was a Bond girl red dress. "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

"You always have bad luck with that suit." I laughed. "Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way."

"James Bond? Really?" He asked, making Martha laugh as we walked into Lazarus Laboratories. "Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" The Doctor exclaimed, taking a finger food off a tray that was being walked around with and popped it in his mouth as Tish joined us.

"Hello."

"Tish." Martha smiled, hugging her sister.

"You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

Martha nodded. "Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you—that's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns."

"You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum—she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in black tie?" Martha gasped. "That I must see." Tish glanced at me and The Doctor. "This is, uh, the Doctor and Flo."

"Hello." The Doctor said, shaking her hand.

"Are they with you?" Tish asked.

"Yeah."

"But they're not on the list. How did they get in?"

"They're my plus ones."

"The whole point of plus one is it's just one, Martha."

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" The Doctor interupted.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department." Martha said.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually."

"You're joking." Martha said, stunned.

"I put this whole thing together."

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" I asked, looking at the big white cabinet in the middle of the room. "That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator." The Doctor raised a eyebrow at me and I shot back a look as if to say 'I pick these things up'.

"They're science geeks. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish wandered off to mingle.

"Science geek? What does that mean?" The Doctor asked.

"That your obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha sighed.

"Oh, nice."

"Martha." We looked round to see Francine, Martha's mother approaching us with Leo, her brother.

"Mum!" Martha gasped, hugging her.

"Oh. All right, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all." Martha said, pulling out of the hug.

"You saw me last night."

"I know. I just…miss you. You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him." Leo muttered.

"You disappeared last night."

"I...just went home."

"On your own?" Francine asked, eyeing The Doctor.

"This is a friend of mine, the Doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together." Leo shook The Doctor's hand. "And this is Flo, she's been working with us too."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you." The Doctor said, shaking Francine's hand.

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?"

"Oh…you know…stuff." I smirked as someone tapped on a glass, getting everybody's attention. We turned to the sonic modulator, looking at a elderly blonde man standing in front of it surrounded by everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle." He said. "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever." He turned and entered the the cabinet, shutting the door behind him as two technicians started up the machinery from behind in. It started to whir a spin around, creating a energy field as it span round and round before a klaxon blared out.

"Something's wrong. It's overloading." I said as the three of us looked over as the panels exploded whilst the technicians tried to stop it. The Doctor ran over, jumping over the desk and sonicing the controls.

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" A older woman, Lazarus' wife Lady Thaw, shouted.

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" I shouted at her as The Doctor pulled out the main power cable. Me and Martha ran towards the door as The Doctor bolted back over to us.

"Get it open!" The Doctor exclaimed as we yanked open the door. We stepped back as white smoke emerged from the cabinet and Lazarus emerged, looking 40 years younger. No wrinkles, blonde hair and a stronger body. Photographers rushed froward and snapped pictures of him whilst we watched, amazed. Lazarus touched his face in shock before stepping out completely, standing before the machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" He held his arms up in the air in triumph as everyone clapped. Lazarus walked off towards his wife as The Doctor studied the machine.

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick." Martha frowned.

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were." The Doctor sighed.

"What just happened, then?" I asked.

"He just changed what it means to be human." He sighed, taking both our hands and walking over to Lazarus as he stuffed food from the tray into his mouth.

"I'm famished." He said.

"Energy deficit." The Doctor said as we in front of him. "Always happens with this kind of process."

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr—"

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation."

"That's not possible."

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's—that's inspired." I shrugged.

"You understand the theory, then." Lazarus asked us, raising a eyebrow at me and The Doctor.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." The Doctor said.

"No experiment is entirely without risk."

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment." Lady Thaw scoffed.

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded."

"Then I thank you, Doctor." Lazarus said slyly. "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Martha said.

Lazarus laughed, "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." Lady Thaw said.

"Commercially?!" I spluttered. "You are joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos. Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve." Lazarus said.

"This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer." The Doctor said bitterly.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs." Lady Thaw said before walking off.

"Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." Lazarus said, taking Martha's hand and kissing it before following his wife.

"Ooh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done." The Doctor said.

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."

"Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" Martha said, waving the back of her hand to us.

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star." I laughed.

...

"Amazing." The Doctor said as the three of us stood in the labratory, looking at the computer screen.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Lazarus's DNA."

"I can't see anything different." She frowned.

"Look at it!" He pointed at the screen as Lazarus' DNA flickered.

"Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!"

"But it did."

"It's impossible."

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" He grinned.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." I frowned.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"But they're still mutating now." Martha pointed out.

"'Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?"

"I dunno but I think we need to find out."

"That woman, Lady Thaw, said they were going upstairs." I muttered.

"Let's go!" The Doctor said, dragging us out of the lab.

...

"This is his office, all right." Martha muttered as we stepped out of the lift and into Lazarus' office.

"So, where is he?" I frowned.

"Dunno. Let's try back at the re…ception." We followed Martha's gaze to the floor where a pair of skeletal legs hung out around the corner of the desk, wearing high heels... the same heels Lady Thaw was wearing... We bolted round to the skeleton and kneeled down next to it, staring at it in shock. "Is that Lady Thaw?"

"Used to be. Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange." The Doctor gulped.

"Lazarus."

"Could be."

"So he's changed already."

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?" I asked.

"Hmm." The Doctor said before grabbing our hands and sprinting back to the lift.

...

"I can't see him." Martha said as we dashed into reception, looking around for Lazarus.

"He can't be far. Keep looking." The Doctor said.

"Hey, you all right, Marth?" Leo asked as he walked up to us. "I think Mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you see Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asked desperately.

"Yeah. He was getting' cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

"With Tish?!" She screeched as Francine approached us.

"Ah, Doctor, Flo." She said.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo frowned.

"Doctor—" Francine began as we bolted past her and back to the lift.

...

"Where are they?" Martha asked as we bolted back into the office, empty. The Doctor started sonicing the room.

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." He said as he turned around in a circle as the beeping increased before pointing the sonic at the ceiling. "Got him."

"But this is the top floor!" Martha said.

"The roof." I whispered. "Shit."

...

"Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-" Lazarus said to Tish on the roof.

"Falls the shadow." The Doctor interupted. Lazarus and Tish turned around and stared at us.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." Lazarus shrugged.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish gasped.

"Tish, get away from him." Martha said sternly.

"What? Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." I smirked.

"You're right, Flo. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"Doesn't work like that." The Doctor said, shaking his head. "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters; it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse." I laughed. "Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?"

"Over here, Tish." Martha said quietly.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" Tish said as she walked over to Martha. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha exclaimed as Lazarus started to have some sort of seizure, making me and The Doctor look at each other.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." We all looked over to Lazarus who had changed in some form of massive monster, some sort of cross between a skeleton and a scorpion.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted. We all ran inside and The Doctor soniced the door shut as Martha called up for the lift.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked.

"I was gonna snog him." Tish laughed nervously. Suddenly, there was banging on the door and sirens started to go off throught the building.

"What's happening?"

"Uh, an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits." Tish said.

"He must be breaking through that door. The stairs, come on!" The Doctor said before we started running down the stairs.

"He's inside!" I gasped as we heard the door smash open from upstairs.

"Haven't got much time!" The Doctor said as we ran into reception.

"Tish! Is there another way out of here?" I asked.

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." She said. I grabbed Martha's hand and started running towards to the exit as The Doctor chucked me the sonic.

"Setting 54?" I asked.

"Yeah!" The Doctor shouted back as he started shouting to the guests before glass started smashing and Lazarus appeared in the room. We bolted over to the doors as I started to sonic them.

"How do you know all this?" Martha asked.

"Oh you have no idea. Hacked into a school computer's system with the help of my Mum and Rose once. Barrel of laughs." I muttered before the doors swung open and we jumped out of the way as everyone ran outside.

"Over here! This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!" Martha shouted across the room.

...

"Martha?!" The Doctor shouted up to the three of us.

"I'm okay! We're all okay!" She shouted back down, looking at Tish. "Thanks."

"It's your Doctor you should be thanking." She laughed.

"Told you he'd think of something."

"He cut it a bit fine there, didn't he?"

"He always does." Me and Martha said at the same time.

"Who is he?"

"He's…he's the Doctor." I sighed.

...

"I didn't know you could play?" Martha laughed as The Doctor put her back down on the ground again.

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up." The Doctor shrugged.

"Hmm, especially about playing loud."

...

Me, Martha and The Doctor sat outside the steps of Lazarus Labs as the police scurried round, taking statements from people as well as paramedics sorting out people's injuries when suddenly, we heard a-

"What the hell happened here?" We looked up to see Mum staring open mouthed, looking around at what had happened. I was too tired so I just nodded at The Doctor and sighed.

"Who d'ya think?"

"What are you even doing here?"

"Why d'ya think?" I laughed as I stood up slowly. "Come on, home." I sighed, ushering off to the car before turning back to The Doctor. "I'll come back." I laughed. "I always do. I just think I have some explaining to do, that's all." The Doctor slipped his hand into his pocket and took something out, chucking it to me. I caught it and frowned. "A vortex minipulator?"

"The TARDIS will power it up, one trip at a time when you most need it."

"Thank you." I smiled at him softly. He walked forward and hugged me, mumbling something in my ear, although I didn't hear it, before getting into the car.

**A/N - Oh god I'm such a bad writer I'm sorry I left it so long! I know there's stuff cut out of this I got such bad writers block! Up next is 'The Lost Boy' SJA adventure which I might rename because of certain things, idk yet. I wrote it a long time ago and it made me cry so yeah, then it's the Family of Blood 2 parter where I will rip the utter shit out of Joan as I hate her so very much. It will be a VERY Flo/Doctor story. Also, Asylum of the Daleks and Dinosaurs on a Spaceship?! HOW AMAZING! And a Town called Mercy tomorrow! Uh god I don't think I can say goodbye to the Ponds! :( In other news, I've decided I'm gonna change a few things about Series 4, which I feel will be a lot better. So yeah, please review?!**


	8. The Lost Children Part 1

"We can't move!" Maria argued.

"Christ where's Clyde when you need him." I muttered to Luke.

"Guess I've got a lot to get used to." Alan sighed.

"Come on guys," Luke groaned.

"Yeah!" I agreed with him. "Can we save this dovey crap til later? The Kalazian Lights are about to start!"

...

"So this Lazarus thing," Clyde said, throwing some more crisps in his mouth as me, him, Maria and Luke sat in our pyjamas and sleeping bags in the attic. "Was it killed?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "With The Doctor's organ playing skills."

"Got it!" Luke exclaimed, his head popping out of a book. He slammed it closed and put it down next to him, looking at all of us eagerly. "This should work. In the morning, I'm so hungry, I could murder a bowl of cornflakes. Does that make me a cereal killer?" The three of us looked at each other and groaned as Luke frowned at Clyde. "You said it was the timing!"

...

"No..." I whispered. I looked at the telly to see a picture of me and Luke, with a campaign of two crying parents looking for their children.

"Ashley is just a boy," The woman sobbed. "And Lily's just become a adult but it's not the point, she's still our little girl, she still lives with us, they both belong with us."

"No!" I sobbed, grabbing Luke as Mum looked up at the telly, watching.

"But you're our Mum." Luke said in confusion.

...

"Mr Smith I need you!" Mum said as we rushed up to the attic. "More than ever." Mr Smith opened up as Luke squeezed my hand, looking at me scared.

"I have been monitoring the news reports."

"Well it can't be true, Luke was made by the Bane and I lived in care my whole life!" I argued.

"Did they model him on this missing boy?" Mum asked.

"Surely you can't believe Luke's him!" I shouted but she just ignored me.

"I need to scan Luke and Flo, to see if they are in fact Ashley and Lily."

"No!" We both shouted.

"I've been in care all my life, I'm not her!"

"Flo, The Doctor said you had a abnormal timeline," Mr Smith said. "Maybe that is because you were copied by a missing child for extraterrestrial purposes."

"This isn't making any sense!" I shouted.

"It's ok guys, we have to be sure." Mum pushed us forward towards Mr Smith, Luke never letting go of my hand as Mr Smith scanned us before 'MATCHING ORGANISMS' flashed across the screen from the picture of us from the telly.

"There is a comprehensive DNA match for both Flo and Luke to be Ashley and Lily Stafford."

"NO!" I shouted as Luke suddenly pulled me, running out of the attic.

"Luke! Flo!" Mum shouted after us as Luke pulled me down the stairs.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as we reached the front door.

"We are Luke and Flo Smith, always will be." He said. I opened the front door and we ran out to be faced with police and Sarah Jane behind us. I looked around and Luke pulled me in the other direction to be faced by police men.

"It's alright kids, we'll be taking you back to your parents now." An officer said, leading us back the way we came.

"LUKE! FLO!" I looked over the street to see Maria and Clyde shouting after us.

"I'LL SORT IT, IT'LL BE OK!" I shouted back, tears rolling down my face as another car pulled up and our so called parents got out. They ran towards us, screaming our names when the mother tried to hug us on the drive when Luke pulled me back forcefully.

"Who do you think you are?" I spat, pushing them away as they tried to hug us again, both crying. "We will find out who you are, and we will stop you, have you got that Mummy dear? Daddy dear?"

"What have you done to our babies?!" The woman screamed at Sarah Jane as she was lead away.

"MUM!" Luke screamed as Sarah Jane was driven away.

"I'll get us out of this, I promise." I whispered to him. "No matter what happens, you're still my brother, no matter what."

...

"In you go kids." Mr Stafford said to us as we hovered in the doorway. We walked through slowly and into the living room, looking around. It was drab, nothing like our home back at Bannerman Road.

"Home sweet home!"

"We've got Spurs on Wednesday Ashley."

"Spurs?" Luke asked.

"Luke's never liked football." I frowned.

"Lily love, why are you calling him Luke?" Mr Stafford asked.

"Because that's his name." I whispered. "And mines not Lily, it's Flo!"

"What are you talking about, it's Ashley, Lils! Football!"

"Look." Mrs Stafford said, showing us a picture of Luke in a football kit with a ball. Me and Luke just frowned. "What did that woman do to them?"

...

"May I make a phone call?" I mumbled as I sat next to Luke at the dinner table as he fiddled with his pizza.

"Who to?" Mrs Stafford asked.

"A friend, just to let them know I'm safe at home now." I smiled fakely.

"Ok, but I want you here, at the table, I don't want you ringing that woman." I frowned, I wasn't going to ring Mum actually. I took out my phone and tried to ring The Doctor but it kept ringing and ringing. I sighed and put it back in my pocket. "No answer."

"I suppose I used to like peppers as well, didn't I?" Luke asked.

"We're both tired, we'd like to go to bed now please." I said as me and Luke both got up.

...

Me and Luke sat in our bedroom, full of normal teenager things. We sat on the bottom bunk next to each other, frowning at everything. Mostly filled with football and comics and fluffly pink things and makeup, it just wasn't us, when suddenly the door locked. Luke went to get up but I stopped him.

"Leave it." I sighed.

...

"Good morning kids!" Mr Stafford burst through the door as Luke got dressed for school and I got dressed for uni, according the the brochure I found the night before.

"Why did you lock our door?" Luke asked.

"You ran away before, remember?"

"Why did I run away?"

"I guess we'll never know, now you've lost your memory." He walked over and pulled Luke's tie away. "No school today, or uni."

"But I want to see my friends."

"Maria and Clyde?"

"How do you know, he's never mentioned them." I said.

"Oh well, doesn't matter now, does it?" He shut the door and locked us in.

...

"CLYDE!" Luke banged on the window.

"Luke I told you, leave it." I sighed.

"We just can't sit here Flo! We need to get out of here!"

"Don't you think I'm working on it?"

"You're just sitting here!" Suddenly my eyes lit up.

"Get me a ruler." I said.

"That was your great plan after all this time?" He asked as he ran round the room, looking for a ruler.

"No, I'm trying to figure out who might want to do this to us."

"Well that narrows it down." He said, finding a ruler.

"We're gonna use it as a screwdriver." He smiled at me and ran to the door, unscrewing the nails. We pulled open the door and headed downstairs, hearing Mr and Mrs Stafford talking to some young boy. We bolted out the door but they ran out, pulling us back in and throwing us into the living room.

"Oh just you wait until the Shadow Proclamation hears about this." I spat, keeping Luke behind me.

"Oh the girl's clever." Mrs Stafford smirked.

"These new skin line suits may be better for the gas exchange but they're a bit smug."

"Slitheen, I knew it."

"You knew all this time?!" Luke asked.

"I wasn't sure, I had a inkling."

"So they're not our parents?"

"Of course not." I laughed as Mr and Mrs Stafford unzipped.

"You're skinny!" Luke exclaimed. "What about you?" He asked the boy.

"Don't you recognise me? You killed my family and left me in a sealed room to die."

"Carl." Me and Luke both realised as he unzipped.

"I teleported out and survived. Now I'm going to get my revenge."

**Please Review!**


	9. The Lost Children Part 2

"Where are you taking us?" Luke asked.

"Where are you taking us? What good will revenge do? God children ask such stupid questions." The child Slitheen mocked, now back in human skin.

"You're a child."

"I'm a child of the Slitheen. You are going to give me my revenge."

"I don't think I wanna do that."

"Luke, leave it." I said calmly.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Mr Stafford Slitheen asked. "The Zylog said we're supposed to wait."

"Are you questioning my authority? You want to trust the Zylog, you're as think as a human."

"What's a Zylog?" Luke asked.

...

"What are you doing?"

"More stupid questions." The child Slitheen said, putting heaphones on Luke's head. They picked up a hammer, and I heard Luke scream before it all went dark.

...

I woke up with a gasp, sparks flying everywhere.

"He's using his own telechenetic energy against us, to wake the girl up!" Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me away, running through the Pharos institute. The child Slitheen chased us through the hallways and we ran into a room, under the table and over it, locking it in before running out of the building and through the car park.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked, hugging me as we ran.

"Fine." I said breathlessly. "Just keep going."

...

"Mum!" I shouted as we ran into 13 Bannerman Road.

"Luke, Flo, up here." We heard Mr Smith call. We ran upstairs to find the whole house was empty, apart from Mr Smith. We walked slowly to Mr Smith when suddenly, I couldn't move.

"Mr Smith." I began calmly. "Why have you put me in a containment vortex?"

"Where's Mum?" Luke asked.

"She left something for you." The shelf opened up to show another headset. "Put it on Luke."

"No."

"There really isn't time to argue." Mr Smith said as he showed a image of Clyde, knocked out.

"Clyde!" I whispered.

"Put it on or I will kill him." Mr Smith ordered. "I'm running out of time and patience, put it on."

"I can't, I'm sorry Clyde."

"Put it on, or the air will slowly drain from the containment vortex."

"Ok."

"LUKE DON'T!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Flo." He said, putting the headset on.

"At last, we can begin." Suddenly, Luke was being electricuted.

"LUKE!" I screamed. "LET HIM GO MR SMITH!" I shouted as the Earth started to shake and Mum suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sarah Jane, you've come to say goodbye to your children. I'm sorry Luke but I will drain the air anyway." Suddenly, the air started to go and I couldn't breath.

"Luke! Flo!" I started to lose conciousness as Mr Smith and Mum argued. Clyde appeared on the floor and Mum started to back up towards the safe where K9 was, opening up the door. K9 appeared in the attic and started shooting Mr Smith before Mum crawled along and put a CD into Mr Smith, leaving me and Luke to collapse to the floor, safe.

"What have you done to me Sarah Jane? I feel strange."

"It's a computer virus Mr Smith, it's closing down your data banks. You're losing your memory."

"Sarah Jane help me!"

"Without your memories you'll have no purpose, without a purpose, you can't destroy the Earth. Put the moon back before it's too late."

"I've forgotten my purpose."

"You're purpose is to save the Earth Mr Smith, that's your new purpose!"

"Save the Earth, yes. I have a purpose, thank you Sarah Jane."

...

"The last time I saw you," Luke said as we layed on the grass in the garden, staring up at the stars. "You thought you was going to die."

"Mm." I nodded. "A lot of things have happened since then, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

...

"Incoming message." Mr Smith said as I sat in the attic with everyone, opening up. "Location: unknown." Suddenly, the picture flickered to Martha, wearing old fashioned clothes, inside The TARDIS.

"If this is working, The TARDIS should have sent this to your computer." Martha began. "Your vortex minipulator has been powered up for one trip. The Doctor had to use the chamelon arc, he said you'd know what it meant." I frowned to myself, why had he turned himself human. "We were being attacked by a group of aliens called the family, they're after The Doctor to become immortal, so we're hiding in human form in 1913 until they die out. We need you. We need you, Flo."

**Please Review!**


	10. Human Nature

Dressed in peroid clothes, I found myself standing at the bottom of a stair case in the school Martha and The Doctor was hiding in when I saw Martha walking down the stairs in a maid's uniform. She looked up and saw me, her face dropping before grinning and running down the stairs, flinging herself into my arms.

...

"Come in." Me and Martha heard The Doctor say from behind the door. Although he wasn't The Doctor anymore, he was John Smith. I opened the door and walked in with Martha following with a tray, wearing a maid's uniform whilst I wore a pale blue dress.

"Pardon me, Mr Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later-" She turned to go as John put a dressing gown on.

"No, it's alright, it's alright. Put it down." Martha walked forward and put the tray down whilst I walked in, smiling at him. "Florence!" He gasped, rushing forward and hugging me.

"She was downstairs sir," Martha said happily. "I thought I'd show her up to you."

"Thank you Martha." He said cheerfully, putting me down. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd suprise you my dear," I smiled softly at him. "Not long until you return home, so I thought I'd come see if you needed help... packing and things. Also I thought you and Martha could use some company from back home." I watched his vague expression. "Is everything ok my love?"

"I was, um..." He turned and walked round the room, speaking to me and Martha. "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

"What about?" I asked, walking over and helping Martha unload the tray.

"I dream I'm this... Adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you both were there, as my... companions."

"A teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible." Martha said.

"Ah no, a man from another world, though... And you know what Florence is like, equal for everyone, very right too."

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing." I said, smiling at him as he walked over to the fireplace and picked up the pocket watch.

"This thing... The watch..." He sighed and put the watch back on the mantel. "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

"I can prove that wrong for you, here's the morning paper." I said, handing him the paper. "It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human."

"As human as they come." Martha added.

"Mmm, that's me; completely human."

...

"Morning, Sir." Martha said quickly as John and I passed Martha and another house maid called Jenny in the corridor as they scrubbed the floors.

"Yes, hi." He mumbled before disappeared up the stairs whilst I stopped next to Martha and Jenny to talk.

"Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on him." Jenny said.

"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being-" Martha pointed at her face and we both laughed.

"A Londoner?" Jenny asked.

"Exactly." She grinned at me.

"Good old London town!" I laughed as two of the older boys walked past us.

"Ah, now then, you two." One of the older boys, Baines said. We stopped laughing and looked up. "You're not paid to have fun, are you. Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes Sir, sorry, Sir." Jenny apologised.

"You there, what's your name again?" The other boy, Hutchinson asked Martha.

"Martha, Sir. Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" The boys laughed cruelly and started to walk off.

"Uh, excuse me." I shouted after them. They turned and looked back at me a little sheepishly as I gave them a dirty look. "How dare you! Don't be so disgusting, get out of here!"

"Yes Ma'am." They mumbled before rushing off.

...

"Is he alright?" Martha asked as we burst into John's study to find the Matron, Joan, tending to his head.

"Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

"Sorry, right, yeah." She ran back and knocked on the door before walking back in, whilst I just stood there. "But is he alright? They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all."

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asked Joan, the matron.

"I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you." Martha nodded.

"Are you ok dear?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa opposite him.

"Yes, yes." He muttered, smiling at me. "I was just telling Nurse Redfern- Matron, um, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales." Me and Martha frowned at each other before looking at him whilst he looked up at Joan. "I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding-"

"Hiding? In what way?" She asked.

"Um... er... almost every night... This is going to sound silly-"

"Tell me." She insisted.

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts. "

"Well then, I can be the judge of that." She reached into her bag and took out a stehoscope. She felt both sides of his chest before smiling and putting it away. "I can confirm the diagnosis- just one heart, singular."

"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction... um... not that it would be of any interest.."

"I'd be very interested."

"Well... I've never shown it to anyone before." John said as he stood and walked to his desk before passing Joan a black leather journal.

"'Journal of Impossible Things'" She said, reading the cover before flicking through the pages. "Just look at these creatures! Such imagination."

"Mmm. It's become quite a hobby."

"It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls." I peered out of the corner of my eye, noticing a sketch of Rose.

"Oh no no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose, I call her, Rose." He sighed. "Seems to disappear later on... Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a...like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a doorway?"

"Mmm."

"That's Martha." Joan frowned, pointing at a sketch. "And Florence."

"I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true." John said, blushing slightly.

"If only."

"It's just a dream." He sighed before the bell rang. Joan smiled at John before leaving with the journal as Martha as I went after her.

"Ma'am! That book-" Martha called down the corridor, making Joan turn to us.

"Oh I'll look after it, don't worry. He did say I could read it."

"But it's silly, that's all."

"Just stories." I agreed.

"Who is he, Martha?"

"I'm sorry?" Martha asked.

"It's like he's left the kettle on. Like... he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what."

"That's just him."

"You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

"I used to work for the family, he just sort of inherited me."

"Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position." I gave Martha a reasurring look as Joan walked off before following her.

"Martha's allowed to be familiar with him." I said, walking next to her down the hall.

"She should know her place."

"Her place is as our friend." I said sternly. "Serving him is just her job."

"Sorry, remind me of who you are to him? Are you his wife?"

"No. We've been best friends for many years."

"And are you to be betrothed to each other?"

I sighed, "No. Our families always expected us to though." I said, remembering the cover story The TARDIS had given me. Florence Maxwell. I had to go back to Maxwell, I couldn't use Smith according to The TARDIS. I had to be John Smith's best friend, who John had been in love with for a number of years. Just great...

"And do you want to?"

"I do believe that is none of your business." Stuff it, I was going to be all prim and proper and above this woman, it was 1913. "Remember _your _place, Matron." She stared at me, stunned, before I turned back and walked back into John's study. I shut the door behind me before sitting down on the sofa next to John. "I want to see the whole of this place." I smiled.

...

"Ooh, it's freezing out here!" Martha said as we carried the drinks outside to Jenny. "Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

"Now don't be ridiculous - you do get these notions! It's all very well those Suffragettes; but that's London, that's miles away." Jenny laughed as we sat down.

"But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just wanna tell them?"

"I dunno. Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are." I shrugged. "Thank God we're not staying."

"You keep saying that." Jenny frowned.

"Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny - you'd love it!" Martha grinned.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Anywhere." She looked up at the stars. "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

"You don't half say mad things!"

"That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out." She sighed.

"Did you see that?" Martha frowned. I looked up quickly, just in time to see a green light burst across the sky.

"See what?" Jenny asked.

"Did you see it though?" She stood up suddenly, looking at the sky. "Right up there, just for a second."

"Martha, there's nothing there." Jenny said.

"Yeah." I breathed. "I saw it." I gulped before suddenly Joan started running towards us out of nowhere.

"Matron, are you alright?" Martha asked.

"Did you see that?" Joan asked breathlessly. "There was something in the woods... this light..."

"Anything wrong, ladies?" We looked round to see John had appeared from out of the pub behind us. "Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you-"

"There!" Joan interupted, pointing at a light flash past in the sky. "There, look in the sky!"

"That's beautiful." I whispered.

"There...orgom." John said. "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"It came down in the woods." Joan frowned.

"No, no no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder." He turned to me and Joan, "Now, I should escort you back to the school." Then to Jenny and Martha. "Ladies?"

"No, we're fine, thanks." Martha said, still staring at the sky.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight." John said before we walked off towards the school.

...

I sat on the wall, extremely pissed off, as I watched John encourage the boys shooting.

"Hutchinson, excellent work!" John called out when the Headmaster appeared.

"Cease fire!" He called out, making all the boys stop.

"Good day to you, headmaster." John greeted.

"Your crew's on fine form today, Mr Smith."

"Excuse me, Headmaster, we could do a lot better. Latimer is being deliberately shoddy." Hutchinson scoffed.

"I'm trying my best." Latimer said weakly.

"You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent." The Headmaster said.

"That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears."

"Oh dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing." The boys started to fire again and Latimer stared out nervously before it suddenly stopped again.

"Didn't I tell you, Sir, this stupid boy is useless!" Hutchinson exclaimed. "Permission to give Latimer a beating, Sir?"

"It's your class, Mr Smith." The Headmaster shrugged.

"Permission granted." John said casually. The boys grabbed Latimer and pulled him off and the Headmaster went off as I stared in shock, tears rolling down my cheeks as the boy was beaten by his peers when Joan approached him. "Ah, Nurse Redfern."

"Um... I'll give you back your journal when next I see you." She said.

"No no no, you don't have to." She gulped, looking a little troubled.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr Smith, I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot." She turned and walked off.

"You ok dear?" He asked me, not noticing as I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Fine." I snapped, getting up and storming off in search for Martha.

...

"He's just got back from the village with that Joan woman." Martha muttered, sipping a cup of tea as I sat cross legged on the table in the scullery. "I better go check in with him otherwise he'll be moaning." She sighed, putting the tea down and leaving the room. I sat in silence for a while, thinking about how different he was. How he wasn't the man I fell in love with- met. Met. The Doctor was a friend. Suddenly, Martha burst into the room again, staring at me nervously. "I kind of just walked in on him possibly snogging her... a bit."

Ok. I loved him. I really should have been listening to Clyde's cool rules.

...

"Four - you. Don't let me abandon you." The Doctor said as we watched the video on the scanner.

"That's no good." Martha groaned. "What about the stuff you didn't tell me, what about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?" She quickly fast forwarded to the end.

"Thank you." He smiled at the camera before cutting off.

"You had to, didn't you? Had to go and fall in love with a human. And it wasn't her." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye sadly.

...

I walked along the corridor when Martha came running towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into John's study, just as he was pulling out of a kiss with Joan.

"They've found us." Martha said.

"This is ridiculous..." Joan muttered.

"Martha, I've warned you." John said.

"Oh shutup and let her speak John!" I snapped, making him stare at me, stunned.

"They've found us, and I've seen them-" Martha explained quickly. "They look like people, like us, like normal."

I nodded and looked at John. "I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." I looked over at the mantlepiece where the watch was earlier to find it empty. "Where is it?" Martha rushed over, shuffling through it, searching.

"Oh my god, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"You had a watch, a fob watch. Right there!"

"Did I? I don't remember."

"I can't see what concern it is of yours." Joan scoffed.

"Oh well it is!" I shouted at her.

"But we need it..." Martha said, panicking. "Oh my god. Doctor we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've... possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Oh I see... Cultural differences." He muttered to Joan.

"Oh you did not just say that." I hissed as he turned to Martha, holding his journal.

"It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story."

"Oh you complete...THIS," She waved her finger at him. "Is not you, THIS is nineteen thirteen."

"Good. This IS nineteen thirteen."

"I'm sorry," She laughed, stepping in front of him. "I'm really sorry but I've got to snap you out of this." She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "Wake up! You're coming back to the TARDIS with us!" She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back.

"How dare you!" He shouted. "I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant! Martha, you are dismissed, you will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" He threw MArtha out of the door before slamming it. "Nerve of it, absolute cheek! You think I'm a fantasist, what about her?" He turned to me. "We spent too long with her."

"The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch. Right there. Don't you remember?" Joan said.

"You're not leaving my sight." He said to me.

...

"Please, don't. Not again." Joan said as me and Martha sat down opposite her in the pub whilst John got drinks.

"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah?" Martha asked.

"But it's deeper than that." I sighed. "Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know - you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark."

"I don't know what you mean, I..." She began.

"Yes, you do." I interupted. "I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. You're lucky because he fell in love with you."

"He was meant _her_." Martha expressed, nodding at me. I glared at her before turning back to Joan.

"And I just wanted to say sorry for what we're about to do." I sighed as he made his way towards us.

"Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." Martha stood up and took the sonic out of her pocket, holding it up to him.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked, nodding at it. "Name it. Go on, name it. "

"John, what is that silly thing? John?" Joan asked.

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you." I said, tears pouring down my face.

"There will be silence! All of you!" We looked round to see Mr Clarke the farmer, who Martha had said had been taken over by the family, stormed in with Jenny, a little girl and Baines following with a army of scarecrows. "I said silence!"

"Mr Clarke! What's going on?" A man asked. Clarke turned and took out his ray gun, shooting him so he dissolved into nothing, making Joan shriek.

"Mr Smith, everything we told you, just forget it! Don't say anything." Martha hissed.

"We asked for silence!" Baines shouted. Now then. We have a few questions for Mr Smith.

"No, better than that." The girl said. "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took human form."

"Of course I'm human," John argued. "I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

"And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull."

"He's no good like this." Jenny sneered.

"We need a Time Lord." Clarke said.

"Easily done." Baines said, stepping forward and pointing his gun at John. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered.

"Change back!"

"I literally do not know-" Jenny reached froward and grabbed Martha, holding a gun to her head, making her scream.

"She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and the matron...that woman, there!" She pointed at Joan.

"Let's have you!" Clarke grabbed Joan and held a gun to her head whilst Baines aimed his gun at me.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" He asked. "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend, your lover - or your future? Because we know who she is." He gestured at me. "Your choice."

**A/N - Ok, I can not explain to you how amazing A Town Called Mercy was, cause it was amazing. Also, I can't explain how much Flo/Doctor there will be next chapter, I may explode with the feelings. Also, ultimate sass and cockiness from Flo to Joan. If you hadn't noticed, I absolutely **_**HATE **_**Joan so yeah. Flo will go down fighting. So yeah, please review cause when I get the email in my inbox it makes me feel all warm inside. :')**


	11. The Family Of Blood

**A/N - Ok then, I know this took so long, I've been busy! So what I'm gonna do is skip to the end bit where Martha and The Doctor are in that abandoned house. So yeah, some added bits as well at the end.**

"Make you decision, Mr Smith." Jenny said.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines suggested. _Time Lord... _"It's him!" Suddenly, Martha turned the tables on Jenny, pulling her by the arm and holding her gun to her head.

"One more move and I shoot." She threatened.

"Oh, the maid is full of fire!"

"And you can shut up!" Martha shouted, firing at the ceiling before pointing the gun back at Baines.

"Careful, Son of Mine." Clarke said. "This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"Shoot you down!" Baines exclaimed.

"Try it." Martha said bravely. "We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun. It's a good combination. You wanna risk it?" Baines stared at John as Joan moved over to stand next to him.

"Flo, get everyone and The Doctor out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!" I dragged him over to the door and ushered everyone out quickly.

...

"Because...I've seen him. He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun." Tim explained as the tears poured down my face whilst we all stood inside Lucy's house, the little girl taken by the family.

"Stop it." The Doctor snapped.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful."

Joan reached into her pocket and pulled out the journal, "I've still got this. The journal."

"Those are just stories." The Doctor snapped.

"Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here." Suddenly, there was a great explosion from outside of the house and they all gasped apart from me, staring at The Doctor and not moving.

"What the hell?" Martha gasped.

"They're trying to flush us out." I whispered, listening to the meteorites fall to the ground.

"They're destroying the village." Joan whispered as her and Martha watched out of the window.

"Watch." The Doctor said softy as he picked up the watch from the table.

"John don't!" Joan begged as her and Martha looked over.

"Can you hear it?" Tim asked.

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken." The Doctor said.

"He hardly ever sleeps." I smiled slightly to myself. "He'll be bounding all over the place after this."

"Why did he speak to me?" Tim asked me.

"Oh, low-level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing-" I said at the same time as The Doctor, as he spoke with his normal voice. We both gasped and stared at each other.

"Is that how he talks?" The Doctor asked.

"That's him!" Martha exclaimed, giving me a glance. We both were wondering the same thing, how the hell did I automatically say that? It must have been the watch, or something. "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

"You knew this all along," The Doctor turned to me, crying. "And yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I-"

"_I_ didn't know how to stop you!" Martha interupted. "He gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included. He never knew Flo was going to turn up!"

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

"No."

"He doesn't fall in love." I sighed, tears streaming down my cheeks faster than before.

"Then what sort of man is that?" He asked. "What about my Florence? Was she ever real?"

"I don't think I'm a real person anyway." I laughed sadly.

"And now you expect me to die?"

"It was always going to end, though!" Martha exclaimed, standing next to me. "The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me."

"People are dying out there! They need him and I need him. 'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him . It wasn't even that long ago, but he is everything...he's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care...'cause I love him to bits, he's my best friend. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this cause I couldn't deal with his ego." The house rocked.

"It's getting closer." Tim whispered.

"And I love him more than anything." I whispered. "But he doesn't see it." I laughed. "Christ I've taken my time to admit it."

"I should have thought of it before-I can give them this." He held out the watch. "Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"You can't do that!" Martha argued.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him."

"He'll never let you do it."

"If they get what they want, then-then-"

"Then it all ends in destruction." Joan interupted. "I never read to the end but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars...for every child. Martha, Flo, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" Martha took my hand and we stepped outside. After a few minutes I burst in again, running up to The Doctor.

"You saw your life, didn't you? With her?" He nodded. I took the watch out of my hand and closed my eyes. I gasped, as I saw what was in the darkness and turned as Martha burst in.

"What did you see?" Martha asked.

I breathed heavily and looked at my best friend, "Mels." I whispered, looking down at the watch. "I've got to do it."

"Do what?" She asked.

"Protect the last time lord." I turned and bolted out the door and through Martha's grasp. I kept running and running, ignoring Martha's screams after me as I ran into the forest. I kept going for a few minutes before collapsing against a tree and being spun round by the arm to face The Doctor.

"Go." I hissed. He leaned forward and kissed me gently, taking the watch out of my hand.

"You're still my Florence." He whispered before running off.

...

_He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden-he was being kind. He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there...forever. He still visits my little sister once a year every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is-can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work... standing over the fields of England...as their protector. We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did. After everything we did, I hope she treats him well. Because we know full well he didn't do the same for her._

...

"All right. Molto bene!" I heard The Doctor say to Martha outside of The TARDIS as I leaned against the door.

"How was she?" Martha asked.

"Time we moved on."

"If you want, I could go and-"

"Time we moved on."

"I meant to say back there, last night-I would have said anything to get you to change."

I could pretty much hear The Doctor smirk, "Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah."

"I mean, I wasn't really-"

"Oh, no, no."

"Good."

"Fine."

"But she wouldn't of." The Doctor coughed awkwardly. "So here we are then."

"There we are, yes."

"And I never said thanks for lookin' after me."

...

"You shouldn't have come." I looked up from the kitchen table to see The Doctor leaning against the doorway as I wrapped my hands around a cup of tea.

"Martha needed me. You needed me. Like I wouldn't." I said half heartedly. He tugged at his ear and walked forward, sitting down opposite me and wrapping his hands around mine. "Just a... query." I began.

"Mm?"

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Yes."

"Oh I-" I awkwardly took a sip of my tea.

"I love you." I jumped up, spilling the tea everywhere, leaving the mug to speed off the table and smash into pieces on the floor whilst spraying the tea I'd drunk everywhere.

...

_"And that's the story of how I got together with The Doctor." Rory read as he and Amy sat on the steps of Winter Quay. "Of course there was much more to come yet. Like you and Amy, Mels and River, being born and of course, dying. But that was the moment your story began. And I wouldn't of changed it for the world, even though it was the start of the worst life imaginable, which of course you know why. He'll look after River, even when I'm gone, I promise. She'll always have her Roman Centurion looking over her. I guess that's why The TARDIS is blue, there's always someone in there with their hearts torn in two."_

**Please Review!**

**A/N - FLO AND THE DOCTOR ARE TOGETHER FINALLY ASDFGHJKL. I have so much planned from this point on it's like urgh oh god aaah! So yeah, keep an eye out from now on, cause it's going to change an awful lot from now. There's 5 major plot changes from here until Series 7 I've decided to happen, it's going to great, honestly. Love you all. Oh, and RIP PONDS I LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	12. Blink

The three of us jumped out of the taxi and onto the high street carrying our bows and arrows. We started our way down the road in a rush, red hatching was about to start when a woman shouted, "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!"

"Hello!" The Doctor said, spinning round to look at her. "Sorry, bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it."

"My God, it's you, it really is you. Oh, you don't remember me, do you?" The blonde woman asked.

"We don't have time for this. Migration's started." Martha called to him.

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"Oh, my God! Of course, you're a time traveller. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!"

"What hasn't happened?" I asked.

"Doctor! Twenty minutes to red hatching!" Martha said eagerly.

"It was me. Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!" The woman exclaimed.

"Got what?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay. Listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969, the three of you. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it." She handed me a purple file full of pictures and information.

"Doctor! Flo!" Martha shouted.

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash...things happening." The Doctor said. "Well, four things."

"Well, four things and a lizard." I shrugged.

"Okay. No worries, on you go. See you around, some day."

"What was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Sally Sparrow."

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow." The Doctor smiled before taking my hand and we hurried off.

...

"Christ." I mumbled as we hit the brick wall before jumping up to my feet, looking around the alleyway.

"Doctor," Martha said breathlessly as she scrambled to her feet, leaving The Doctor sitting on the floor. "Those Weeping Angel things have The TARDIS, and we've got no idea where we are!"

"1969." I said, pointing at a half ripped poster stuck to the wall advertising the soon to be moon landing.

"Well, what do we do know?" Martha asked.

"We've got the file from Sally," The Doctor began, taking the folder out of his jacket. "Just follow the instructions and we'll be ok. But... we could be here for a while."

"Make yourself scarce for the day, I'll get money." I said, making my way down the alleyway.

"Flo, where are you going?" The Doctor shouted after me. "FLO!"

...

"Hey handsome." I winked, sitting down on the barstool next to Captain Jack Harkness. I'd never met him, but I knew it was him. The Doctor had told me about him, and I'd seen The TARDIS' records.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" He asked.

"Flo Smith Maxwell." I smiled.

"I'm gonna go with Maxwell, is it your maiden name?"

"I'm not married, but yeah, I suppose you could call it that."

"What you having?"

"Scotch."

He grinned and turned to the bar man. "Two scotches." He said before turning back to me. "Haven't seen you round here before?"

"Oh I was just... passing through." I smirked, as he took out a wad of cash which must have added up to about a grand from his pocket and paid the bar man. "That's a awful lot of cash you've got there." I said, raising a eyebrow.

"Don't trust the banks." He winked, putting it back into his pocket as I leaned forward.

"I wouldn't trust a guy like you." I whispered in his ear before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and kissing him whilst sliding my hand into his pocket and taking out the money. I pulled my lips off of his and looked into his stunned eyes. "And you really shouldn't trust a girl like me." I whispered, grinning, before showing him the money and bolting out of the bar.

"HEY!" He shouted as he ran out of the bar.

"I'll pay you back." I called to him, running backwards slowly and looking at him as he stood in the doorway of the bar. "Some time in 2007."

...

"Where did you get that money from?" The Doctor asked as we sat crossed legged opposite each other on the bed whilst Martha was in the bath. I had enough of Jack's money to get us a 2 bedroom flat for the three of us.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You have your secrets, I have mine." I smiled.

"So, how's this going to work?" Martha asked as she walked into the room, wearing her pyjamas, with wet hair. "There's only two beds."

"We'll manage." The Doctor shrugged, making Martha raise a eyebrow.

"The Doctor doesn't sleep." I said quickly.

"Riiiiiight." Martha said, turning round and walking off. "Night!"

"I'm tired." The Doctor frowned. "Weeping Angels take a lot of energy out of you."

"Go to sleep then sweetie." I laughed, getting inside the bed and shutting my eyes. It was all quiet for a second before I felt The Doctor snuggle up next to me.

...

"Beware. The Weeping Angel. Oh, and duck! Really, duck! Sally Sparrow duck now! Love from The Doctor, 1969." I read aloud as The Doctor finished painting on the walls whilst Martha was at work. "Ok, just need to paper this bit, and then that's sorted."

"Looking good!" We looked round to see Martha walk in, pulling her shoes off. "Another step closer to getting back to The TARDIS."

_Whissszzzzz_

We looked over to the corner of the room to see the radio with the beater on - The Doctor's timey wimey detector as he called it - start to make a noise.

"I think Billy Shipton's here." I said casually as we all calmly watched it.

...

"Welcome." The Doctor said as we approached Billy Shipton in the alleway as he slid down the brick wall.

"Where am I?" He gasped.

"1969." The Doctor shrugged. "Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant." Martha said with glee. "We went four times, back when we had transport."

"Working on it." The Doctor pointed out.

"How did I get here?" Billy asked.

"The same way we did." I explained. "The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year." Billy started to get up.

"No, no. No, no, no, don't get up." The Doctor said as he sat down next to him. "Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath. Don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I don't. I can't." Billy whispered.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels." The Doctor said, ingoring Billy's gaps. "The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Billy snapped.

"Trust me. Just nod when he stops for breath." Martha told him.

"Tracked you down with this." The Doctor held up the "This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand. Where am I?" Billy asked.

"1969, like he says." I sighed.

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor." The Doctor grumbled. "So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy. I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

...

"Ready?" I asked, making sure the camera was still as I held the transcript up behind it. The Doctor nodded as Martha sat next to him, out of shot as I quickly pressed the button, recording.

"Yup. That's me." The Doctor said, reading the transcript, taking pauses between each response. "Yes, I do. Yup. And this. Are you going to read out the whole thing? I'm a time traveller. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969." Martha pushed into shot.

"We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop. I've got to support him!" She exclaimed as I stiffled a laugh.

He glanced at her. "Martha."

"Sorry." She muttered, moving out of the way.

The Doctor turned back to the camera. "Quite possibly. Afraid so. Thirty eight. People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is. Complicated. Very complicated. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff. It got away from me, yeah. Well, I can hear you. Well, not hear you, exactly, but I know everything you're going to say. Look to your left. I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my autocue. Well, Flo's holding it up for me, same thing." He gave me a wink. "I told you. I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future. Yeah. Wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey. What matters is, we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box. Creatures from another world. Only when you see them. The lonely assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can. That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now. The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me." The Doctor leaned back, a little dissapointed. "And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck." I turned of the camera and gulped, looking at The Doctor.

...

I stepped out of my room, throwing the towel across the living room and sighing. 3 months we'd been here. 5 weeks since we put the easter eggs on the dvd. What if The TARDIS never came? I sighed and looked up. And there she was, bold as brass and bluer than ever. I grinned, noticing the door was open, knowing that The Doctor and Martha must have already been in there.


	13. Utopia

"Cardiff." The Doctor span a lever and walked round the console as me and Martha stood on the other side.

"Cardiff?" Martha exclaimed as The Doctor brushed past he, pulling the controls.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault." He explained.

"The rift bleeds energy." I said, walking round and pulling over the scanner. "Every now and then we need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

"So it's a pit stop." Martha grinned.

"Exactly." The Doctor said, walking round to me and pulling one last lever, making a hum fill The TARDIS as she fueled up.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?" Martha asked.

"Him." I mouthed, nudging The Doctor in the side.

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." He muttered. "Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then." He rubbed his ear and began walking around the console.

"Leather jackets and big ears." I told Martha, giggling.

"You better have taken a picture of that!" She gasped.

"Flo wasn't there." The Doctor said casually, pulling the scanner around from me.

"Was it before you met her then?" Martha asked slowly. "With Rose?"

"Yep." The Doctor said, looking up at her. "Oh it was great. We had so much fun, you wouldn't believe. This one time, we were on this space station with people with computer chips in their head and-" Martha raised a eyebrow at me as I sighed before she turned back to The Doctor, about to give him a mouthful when I heard it, just in the distance.

"Doctor!"

"Finito. All powered up." The Doctor grinned, he took a quick glance at the scanner and his face dropped before The TARDIS materialised.

Next thing I remember is waking up. I blinked a few times and grabbed the console, pulling myself up and looking at the scanner: the year 100 trillion.

"Oh bloody brilliant." I whispered to myself.

"Just gotta ask." I heard voices from outside. And one voice in particular. No, it couldn't be... "The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler."

"Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!" The Doctor's cheery voice came.

"You're kidding?!"

"Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey! And her mother!"

"Oh yes!" It _was _him. I opened the door and looked out at The Doctor and Jack pulling out of a hug as they and Martha stood on some sort of deserted landscape.

"Hello Harkness." I laughed, stepping out of The TARDIS and shutting the door behind me. "Thanks for leaving me passed out in there dear." I muttered to The Doctor. Jack smirked at me and leaned forward, kissing me softly. He pulled back and we smirked at each other as The Doctor grabbed me by the waist and stared at Jack wide eyed.

"What?" Jack laughed at The Doctor's expression. "I'm sorry I kissed your companion, little unfinished business."

"Whoah!" The Doctor exclaimed, holding his spare hand up. "One, when the hell did you two meet?!" He looked at me.

"Where do you think the money in 1969 came from?" I asked.

"You got it from Jack?!" The Doctor spluttered, making Martha laugh.

"You know if you'd just said you was with The Doctor, you wouldn't have to steal it." Jack said, raising a eyebrow at me.

"More fun that way." I flirted back, giving him a wink.

"Two!" The Doctor said loudly, although his started to talk into a mumble. "She's not just my companion... or friend really, she's my... just..." He started to get flustered and Martha rolled her eyes turning to Jack.

"She's his girlfriend." Martha said casually.

Jack raised a eyebrow. "_Girlfriend?_ Very domestic for you, isn't it?"

"Shutup." He said, pointing a finger at him.

...

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust," Jack explained to Martha as we all walked through the wasteland, The Doctor holding onto my hand tightly. "And he goes off without me. But I had this." He tapped on his wrist, at the vortex minipulator strapped onto his arm. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me." The Doctor scoffed. "That is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

Martha laughed, "Boys and their toys."

"All right, so I bounced." Jack snapped back. "I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless."

"100 years later, I stole 1000 pound from him." I shrugged casually.

"Told you." The Doctor replied to Jack. I sighed, rolling my eyes, knowing full well all about The Doctor's opinions on Jack's vortex minipulator and the arguments they had about it in the old days.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack said.

"That makes you more that 100 years old." Martha realised.

"And looking good, doncha think?" Jack laughed. "So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I was busy." The Doctor huffed.

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

"Not if you're blonde." Me and Jack said simultaneously.

"Oh, she was blonde?" Martha exclaimed sarcastically. "Oh what a surprise?"

"You three!" The Doctor let go of my hand and threw his arms up in the air. "We're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging! Come on." He muttered. We walked over to the edge of a canyon, looking at the ruins that once held a city of some sort.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked.

"A city or a hive." I shrugged. "Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago."

"What killed it?"

"Time." I sighed. "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night." I nodded up at the sky. "All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

"It must have an atmospheric shell." Jack frowned. "We should be frozen to death."

"Well, Martha, Flo and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor said, looking over at Jack.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." The Doctor gave me a small smile.

"Well, he's not doin' too bad." Jack pointed over to a man, running along one of the lower pathways, being chased by some sort of gang.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor ran off.

...

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." The Doctor explained to one of the guards inside the silo.

"A blue box, you said." The guard replied.

"Big, tall, wooden. Says 'Police'." I said.

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha mumbled as we walked through the silo.

"Stinking." Jack commented, making a rather large man stare at him. "Ooh, sorry. No offence."

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans." The Doctor grinned. "You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans. End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!"

"It's not all bad news." Martha grinned as she watched the man we saw running be reunited with his mother. I turned and looked as a slightly sooted but good looking man passed Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced, shaking his hand. "And who are you?" The Doctor looked up from examining a door with a sonic and glared at him.

"Stop it. Stop it. Give us a hand with this." We walked over and stared at the door. "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." Jack started typing on the keypad before the door beeped and The Doctor grabbed the door handle. "Let's find out where we are." The Doctor pulled open the door and nearly fell out, with Jack just pulling him out in the nick of time.

"Gotcha."

"Thanks."

"How did you cope without me?"

"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha gasped. We looked out of the door up at the rocket pad and the bridges from the silo that led onto it spread around the place.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." The Doctor said.

"He said they were going to Utopia."

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream." He turned to Jack. "Do you recognize those engines?"

"Nope." Jack shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

"Boiling." The Doctor muttered as we stepped back and shut the door. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" Suddenly, a man in his 70's wearing a waist coat came bolting up to us.

"The Doctor?" He asked Jack.

"That's me." The Doctor said. The man turned round and looked at him.

"Good. Good. Good. Good. Good." He took The Doctor's hand and started pulling him away, leaving us to follow. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

"It's good apparently." The Doctor shrugged to us. We all got pulled into a room, a lab of some sorts, filled with all types of future tech and smelt of... liquorice?

"Chan—welcome—tho." We looked over to see a blue woman with a bug head smiling at us. Me, Martha and Jack just smiled at nodded back at her before I realised the absurbity of our casual introductions with the alien. I shook my head and sighed, looking over at the professor show The Doctor things around the room before back to the woman.

"Hello." Martha said with a warm smile. "Who are you?"

"Chan—Chantho—tho."

"But we can't get it to harmonize!" I heard the professor exclaim to The Doctor.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself to Chantho.

"Stop it." The Doctor warned.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"Chan—I do not protest—tho." Chantho giggled.

"Maybe later, Blue." He winked at her and we headed off towards The Doctor as a bubbling sound came from Jack's bag that was perched on a nearby table.

"So, what have we got here?" I asked.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked, looking at the equipment.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity." The professor exclaimed. "If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue." The Doctor sighed.

"Nothing?"

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"Oh my God." We all turned round and looked at Martha by the table, slamming a jar from Jack's bag down. Inside the jar, The Doctor's hand. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

We walked over, looking at the bubbling hand. "That's your hand!" I frowned.

"That's—that's my hand!" The Doctor spluttered.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack shrugged.

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Chantho asked.

"Not on my street." Martha scoffed. "What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story." The Doctor sniffed. "I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

"What? And you grew another hand?"

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello." He waved at her.

"Might I ask what species are you?" The professor asked.

"Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them?" The professor stared blankly at him. "Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho." Chanto said.

"Sorry, what was your name?"

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho." The professor introduced. "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?" I asked.

"Chan—the conglomeration died—tho." Chantho said softly.

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack hissed.

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

"Chan—most grateful—tho." Chantho nodded.

"You grew another hand?" Martha asked again.

He wiggled his fingers at her, "Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." He shook Martha's hand, making me laugh.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises." She smiled at him as he gave her a friendly wink.

"Chan-you are most unusual—tho." Chantho giggled.

"Well…" The Doctor shrugged.

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack asked.

"We call them the Futurekind." The professor said. "Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is…" I began.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit."

"A hermit with friends?"

"Hermits United." The Doctor gestured to the four of us. "We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?" The professor lead us over to a computer with a navigational grid with a blinking red dot on.

"The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night." The professor sighed.

"What do you think's out there?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor grinned as the professor started to lose concentration. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor?"

"I—Right, that's enough talk." He snapped, looking up. "There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you."

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!"

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." I asked softly, making The Doctor frown at me.

"We'll find a way!"

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too." I nodded as The Doctor watched me impressed. I slipped off my black leather jacket and threw it to Jack before walking round to the professor. "And I must say, Professor…Um, what was it?" I asked as The Doctor passed Jack his jacket.

"Yana."

"Professor Yana." The Doctor nodded. "This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" I picked up the circuit and took the sonic out of The Doctor's hand. I soniced it and pulled the switch, sending power throught the room.

"Chan—it's working—tho!" Chantho said with glee.

"But how did you do that?" Yana spluttered.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant." The Doctor grinned.

...

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" I asked Yana as me and The Doctor stared at the computer screen.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!" Yana fretted.

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged as The Doctor pulled Martha away from a dead Jack.

"Martha, leave him." He said gently.

"Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?" I turned and leant against the desk, looking at Yana.

"Yes." Yana replied.

"Well…" I shrugged, casually ignoring Jack gasping back to life as well as Yana's shock. "We've got just the man."

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack gasped.

...

"We lost picture when that thing flared up." I called through the computer as me and Martha listened through. "Doctor, are you there?"

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside." The Doctor called back.

"And still alive?" Martha asked.

"Oh, yes."

"But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?" Yana asked over our shoulder.

"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

I laughed, "We're _not _stray dogs Martha!"

"He travels in time?" Yana muttered.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS." She nodded at The TARDIS. "The sports car of time travel, he says."

"She's the last battle TARDIS left, type 40." I sighed fondly.

"When did you first realize?" I heard The Doctor ask Jack.

"Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart." Jack replied. "Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin… In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just…just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong."

"Thanks."

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you—tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"No reason to run away." I hissed to him. I heard The Doctor inhale deeply.

"So what you're saying is that you're, uh, prejudiced?" Jack asked.

"I never thought of it like that." The Doctor said.

"Yeah."

"Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

"Rose."

"I thought you sent her back home."

"She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

"Do you think she could change me back?"

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

"I'm sorry."

"Yep." The Doctor sighed.

"I went back to her estate, in the 90s, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that." Jack laughed a little. "So, Flo? Very domestic for you-"

"Yeah." The Doctor chuckled.

"She's not Rose."

"No, she isn't Rose. She's Flo. Very special girl." He laughed nervously. "She's Sarah Jane Smith's daughter."

"Really?" Jack asked, suprised.

"Do you wanna die?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"Oh, this one's a little stuck." Jack groaned.

"Jack?"

"I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic."

"You may be out there somewhere."

"I could go meet myself."

"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with."

"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky."

"Hmm."

"I never understand half the things he says." Martha said, turning to look at Yana as he blinked furiously, holding his head. "What's wrong?"

"Chan—Professor, what is it—tho?" Chantho asked.

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket, a blue one, identical to... "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me."

"Where did you get it?" Martha asked.

"Hm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."

"Have you opened it?"

"Why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?" I asked eagerly.

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Martha took the watch and turned it over. I barely stared at the Gallifreyan engraving a second before sprinting off.

...

"Doctor, it's the professor-" Martha began as we ran down the corridor towards The Doctor and Jack. We stopped next to them as they ran about and pressed switches.

I quickly interupted her. "He's got a chameleon arc fob watch." I said calmly.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor said as he plugged in keys to the wall.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Holds the mind of a time lord inside a watch whilst hiding in human form." I said quickly, my eyes never leaving The Doctor's.

"That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one!"

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor said, turning back to the controls.

"There's a perception filter on the watch but I think all our talk broke it." I sighed.

"But isn't this good?" Martha asked.

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died." The Doctor babbled.

"Not if he was human." Jack pointed out.

"What did he say? What did he say?" He yelled.

"PERCEPTION FILTER!" I shouted back at him, making him flinch slightly. "Bloody hell, don't you ever listen?"

"What about now? Can he see it now?" I glared at him harshly.

"Like I said, I think we broke it." I said through gritted teeth. "If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe!" I exclaimed. "Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said…" I looked over at the computer screen where YANA was typed in. "You... are... not... alone." I blinked and looked at The Doctor.

...

"Get it open! Get it open!" The Doctor shouted as he soniced the door to the hall whilst Jack bashed the keypad. The door opened and we ran faster than ever to the locked lab door. "Professor!" The Doctor shouted, pouding on the window. "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!" Jack bashed on the keypad as The Doctor kept shouting. "Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there?! Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!"

"They're coming!" Martha screamed as the sounds of the future kind filled the building.

"Professor! Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me! Open the door, please!" Jack bashed the keypad with the butt off his revolver and the door opened. We all rushed inside and we was faced with Yana. The Doctor moved forward but Yana backed into The TARDIS and locked it. I ran forward, trying to unlock her with my own key but it wouldn't open as The Doctor pulled out the sonic.

"Deadlocked." I whispered.

"Let me in! Let me in!" The Doctor shouted, pounding on the door.

"I've broken the lock! Give me a hand!" Jack shouted. Me and Martha rushed over, the three of us pushing against the door as the future kind tried to force themselves in.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

"Doctor! You'd better think of something!" I begged.

"Doctor—ooh, new voice." A voice came from inside The TARDIS. "Hello, hello, hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

"Hold on! I know that voice!" Martha gasped.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor begged.

"Use my name."

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!"

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack shouted as The Doctor soniced The TARDIS, locking the controls.

"Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye!"

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha yelled. I ran over to The Doctor, pulling him over to us and snatching the sonic from his hand. I soniced Jack's vortex minipulator and put The Doctor's hand on top, bashing it and hoping for the best.

**Please Review!**


	14. The Sound Of Drums

**A/n - So I got halfway through writing this, and my laptop turned itself off and I lost everything -.- I've skipped a bit ahead on this chapter, because everything would be the same anyway. The Last Of The Time Lords should be up soon after this, I've just got to make some tweeks to it as I wrote it before this chapter. I've written quite a few future chapters already, but not all of them are finished. I'm about halfway through on Partners in Crime and Turn Left, I've completely finished The Stolen Earth and the first half of The Wedding Of Sarah Jane Smith, and I've written about a quarter through on The Eleventh Hour, Time of the Angels and A Good Man Goes To War as well as nearly finishing all 3 stories from SJA, series 5. I decided to do all three because of certain links in the future to Sky and because of something that happens at the end of that which effects series 7.**

As I snuggled up to The Doctor as we sat inside the abandoned warehouse, him and Jack began to talk. Martha had gone out for food and they must have thought I was asleep.

"You do know who she is, don't you?" I heard Jack ask.

"Of course I do!" The Doctor replied.

"No, I mean do you really know who she is? It's obvious you sensed it, it's why she's here." The Doctor stayed silent. "It's just a myth."

"Well I've never heard it."

"It's a very carefully placed and timed myth. Cause of timelines. I don't even know if it's about her or not, but from what I've heard-"

"Jack, just tell me." The Doctor said softly.

"They say there was a child," Jack began. He stopped for a moment and sighed. "They say there was a child, stolen from across the stars. And as she grew up, she found herself returning back to her family without them knowing it was her. She fell in love with a ageless god although her brother was wary but loved and trusted him just the same..." Jack sighed. "But as much as everyone loved her and made her their number one, wanted to protect her, she wasn't to be trusted."

"Why?" The Doctor asked bluntly.

"Because one day she'll destroy the universe, rip it apart, and nearly kill us all." I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps. We all looked over and I sat up as Martha walked towards us carrying a bag with food.

"How was it?" I asked, giving a fake yawn, sitting up properly.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Martha asked.

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack said, nodding at his vortex minipulator.

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha said sarcastically.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning." I said, looking at the computer screen. "Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo."

"He's not as daft as he looks." She grinned and passed the food to Jack before her face dropped. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?"

"Nice chips." Jack said.

"Actually, they're not bad." The Doctor said, popping a chip into his mouth as Martha sat down.

"So, Doctor, who is he?" Jack asked. "How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you?" Martha asked. "Like a colleague…"

"A friend, at first." The Doctor shrugged.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha said, making me smirk.

"You've been watching too much TV." The Doctor frowned.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack said. I nodded, everything had sounded perfect.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful." We both leant back and The Doctor put his arm around my shoulders. "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords… The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch… Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad."

"What about you?" Martha asked as he stuffed a few more chips into his mouth, snapping out of the mesmiration.

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped." The Doctor said as Jack's minipulator beeped.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it." Jack muttered.

"Patch it through to the laptop." I said.

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you." He typed quickly on the laptop and the Torchwood logo reappeared.

"You work for Torchwood." The Doctor said angrily.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!"

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour." I got up and stormed off, absolutely furious. I found myself leaning against the warehouse wall when Jack appeared next to me.

"Bloody Canary Wharf." I spat. "Fucking Torchwood!" I looked up at Jack, tears spilling down my face. "I tried to save her!" I sobbed. "She was about to fall into the void, but I grabbed hold of her hand. I wasn't going to let her die! But she pulled away from me, _on purpose! _In biterness of me, she could of died Jack! And he doesn't know." Jack stared, shocked at what he'd heard, before pulling me into a hug.

...

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it." Martha said as we walked back into the warehouse.

"What was the video?" Jack asked and The Doctor quickly explained.

"It's the mobile phone network." Jack said. "'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." The Doctor took Martha's phone and soniced it quickly.

"It's in the phones!" The Doctor said. "Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." He tapped the phone against the table and the a rhythm of four beeped out of the phone. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code… Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out."

"Any way you can stop it?" I asked.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it."

"And we can fight back." Martha grinned.

"Oh, yes!"

...

"Three TARDIS keys," The Doctor said, attaching string onto each of the keys before passing them back to us. "Three pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but… Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and… Martha," He stepped back a bit. "Look at me. You can see me, yes?"

"Yep!" She replied.

"What about now?" He slipped the key around his neck and Martha blinked rapidly, looking confused, making me and Jack chuckle at her reaction. "No, I'm here. Look at me."

"It's like…I know you're there but I don't want to know."

"And back again." He took off the key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like—it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" He turned and bolted off as Martha smirked at me.

"Been there, done that." I said, breathing in sharply as we turned to follow him, slipping on our own keys.

...

"Don't run." The Doctor said as we walked through the streets. "Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts." Jack whispered.

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts."

...

"Oh my God." Martha whispered as we stood on the landing ground, watching Francine, Clive and Tish be pulled by police whilst The Master teased them.

"Don't move." The Doctor hissed.

"But…"

"Don't."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack spat.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood."

"Still a good plan."

"Sounds brilliant." I said bitterly.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility." The Doctor said sternly. "I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."

"Aircraft carrier Valiant." I said as Jack typed into the vortex minipulator. "It's a UNIT ship."

"At 28.2N and 10.02E." Jack muttered.

"How do we get onboard?" Martha asked.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asked.

"Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set." Jack said as we all put our hands onto his wrist as we reappeared in a engine room.

"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha groaned.

"I've has worse nights." Jack said as he cracked his neck.

"Welcome to the Valiant." I said.

"It's dawn." Martha said, looking out a porthole. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth." I said, half proud. I suddenly felt a humming inside myself and me and The Doctor looked at each other before running down a hallway.

"We've no time for sightseeing!" Jack shouted after us as he and Martha followed.

"No, no. Wait. Shh, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor asked.

"Hear what?" Jack asked.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha said.

"Brilliant! This way!" The Doctor grinned. We ran down some more corridors to reveal a pair of double doors which The Doctor yanked open to reveal the TARDIS sitting there. "Oh, at last!"

"Oh, yes!" Martha cheered.

"What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack asked as I ran up to the door, unlocked it and we all ran in. "What the hell's he done?" We all stared around The TARDIS, bathed in a red light with a metal cage around the console.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor demanded.

"I'm not going to."

"What's he done though? Sounds like it's… sick." Martha said.

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." I whispered as The Doctor walked round to a dial on the side of the cage.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked him.

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS." The Doctor said bitterly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked.

"It's a paradox machine. As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger," He grabbed Jack's wrist and looked at his watch. "At two minutes past 8:00."

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later… I realised.

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?" Martha asked.

"More importantly, can you stop it?" Jack asked.

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system." The Doctor muttered.

"Then we've got to get to the Master." I spat.

"Yeah. How do we stop him?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I tell you?" He looked up at me and grinned.

"I hate you." I whispered, laughing.

...

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack asked as we stood on the edge of the conference room.

"If I can get this," He held up the key. "Around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll get him." Martha said bitterly.

"And I ask you now," President Winters said to the cameras. "I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Three Toclafane appeared around him. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." The first Toclafane said.

"We like the Mr Master." The second said.

"We don't like you." The third said angrily.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish." Winters stuttered. "I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid"

"Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master, pretty please?"

"Oh, all right then. It's me." Saxon jumped up, grinning. "Ta-da! Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" Winters snapped.

Saxon faced him, seriously. "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you. Kill him." One of the Toclafane shot Winters with a laser, disintergrating him and erupting chaos throught the room as people tried to leave and Saxon's people pulled out their weapons. "Guards!"

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" One of the guards shouted.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." Saxon said into the camera when suddenly, The Doctor rushed forward.

"Stop him!" Two guards grabbed him and forced him to kneel on the floor in front of the staircase.

"We meet at last, Doctor." Saxon laughed. "Oh, ho! I love saying that!"

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Doctor screeched.

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak." He looked over at me, Jack and Martha. "Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Jack rushed forward as Saxon pulled out a golden stick, firing a laser at him, making him collapse to the floor. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" Me and Martha quickly rushed over to Jack's side.

"Master, just calm down." The Doctor begged. "Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…"

He sighed to the camera. "Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go." The guards pushed him to the floor and Saxon kneeled down and sat on the steps opposite The Doctor.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane! Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?" My jaw dropped slightly, I hope he wasn't going to do what I thought he was. "Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" He bolted up the stairs to a silver case sitting on one of the desks and pulled it open to reveal The Doctor's hand. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" Saxon twisted round the screwdriver and shot it at The Doctor. The Doctor screamed and twisted round, leaving me and Martha watching him in shock.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I felt Jack wake up next to us.

"Teleport." Jack said breathlessly, putting the minipulator into Martha's hand.

"I can't." She whispered.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out."

Saxon stopped and me and Martha rushed over to The Doctor, who now looked like a old man, holding him up.

"It's ok, I've got you." Martha whispered.

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor." Saxon teased. "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison—" He gestured to the door as it slid open and Francine, Clive and Tish were forced in by guards. We stood up and stared at them in shock.

"Mum."

"I'm sorry." Francine sobbed as I span round and looked at Saxon.

"What about my mother?" I asked desperatley. "Is she safe? My brothers and sister, are they safe?!" I shouted, desperatley hoping Mum, Luke, Clyde and Maria were all safe.

Saxon stared at me, a little dissapointed. "Little girls," He began bitterly. "Should not be playing around with Xylocks."

I laughed slightly, "Good old Mr Smith."

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" The Doctor asked, breathing heavily.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break."

"Is it time?" A Toclafane asked.

"Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

Saxon checked his watch, "Two minutes past." He climbed the steps and stood by Lucy, looking back at the camera. "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world." He raised the screwdriver in the air. "Here…come…the drums!" Music stared to blair through the conference room as the sky started to shake as Toclafane flew through a rip in the sky whilst Saxon and Lucy discussed their glory, watching through a window. "Remove one-tenth of the population!" He ordered the Toclafane.

"Valiant, this is Geneva!" A voice came through the system. "We're getting slaughtered down here!"

"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!"

"This is London, Valiant! This is London calling! What do we do?!"

"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!" Me and Martha looked at Francine, Clive and Tish, then Jack and one last glance at The Doctor before Martha took my hand and we teleported off.

Me and Martha got up off the grass, watching the Toclafane slaughter London. I squeezed my eyes shut as Martha said, "We're coming back."

**Please Review!**

**Please, just one little review... :(**


	15. Last Of The Time Lords

_**Space lane traffic is advised to stay away from Sol 3, also known as Earth. Pilots are warned that Sol 3 is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed.**_

365 days. 365 days had gone by since we'd left the Valiant. 365 days since we'd been in the UK. Billions of people had died, Japan had burnt to a crisp. Whole cities had been torn down to scrap. My fringe had been cut off, my hair had grown longer and I was now blonde. Not Rose blonde, a light golden colour. Funny how things change, how people change, but Martha and I were still as strong as ever.

"What's your name, then?" Martha asked the a scruffy man in his late 20's, standing on the beach waiting for us as we got out of the boat.

"Tom Milligan." He replied. "No need to ask who you are, the famous Martha Jones and Flo Smith. How long since you were last in Britain?"

"365 days." I sighed, brushing a piece of hair that came down to the middle of my upper arms out of my eyes. "It's been a long year." We turned and started to walk up the beach.

"So what's the plan?"

"This Professor Docherty." Martha said sharply. "We need to see her. Can you get us there?"

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?"

"Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk." I sighed.

"There's a lot of people depending on you two. You're a bit of a legend."

"What does the legend say?" Martha asked, a slight dark laugh in her voice.

"That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you're the only person to get out of Japan alive. 'Martha Jones and Flo Smith', they say, 'They're gonna save the world.' Bit late for that."

"How come you can drive?" I asked as we walked towards his truck. "Don't you get stopped?"

"Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps."

"Great." I laughed quietly to Martha as we got into the truck, the three of us sitting in the front. "We're travelling with a doctor."

"Story goes, that you're the only people on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you two alone, can kill the Master stone dead."

"Let's just drive." I gulped.

...

The three of us stood in a rock valley, staring at a statue of The Master carved in, not that we hadn't seen one before on our travels.

"All over the Earth, those things." I muttered. "He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore."

"Best to keep down." Tom sighed. "Here we go." We peered over the rocks, looking at the rocket ships, silos so far across the land you couldn't see any clear space. "The entire south coast of England…converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap."

"You should see Russia." Martha said. "That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war."

"War? With who?"

"The rest of the universe." I laughed at the absurbity of it. "We've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

"You've been in space?"

"Problem with that?" Martha asked.

"No. No, just uh… Wow. Anything else I should know?"

"I've met Shakespeare." Me and Martha froze as we heardd two Toclafabe float up behind us.

"Identify, little man." One said.

"I-I've got a license." Tom spluttered. "Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking f—"

"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy." The second Toclafane said. They both laughed and flew away. We waited a second and casually turned around to look at him.

"But, they didn't see you." Tom said, confused.

"How do you think we travelled the world?" I asked as we both took our TARDIS keys out from under our jackets. Tom nodded as we got up and started to walk back towards the truck. "'Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon."

"Saxon. Feels like years ago." Tom sighed.

"But they key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes us sort of…not invisible, just unnoticeable." Martha explained.

"But I can see you."

"That's 'cause you wanted to." She laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

"Is there a Mrs Milligan?" I asked.

"No. No. What about you?"

"I don't even know anymore." I sighed, leaving Martha staring at me, a little stunned. "But I'm still coming back for him."

"Come on." Martha cut in. "We've got to find this Docherty woman."

"We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?" Tom asked as we got into the truck.

"Nearly 3:00."

...

"Professor Docherty?" Tom called through as we walked into the little lab, filled with wires everywhere.

"Busy." The woman replied.

"They, uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones and Flo Smith."

"They can be Lord Lucan and Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy."

"Televisions don't work anymore." Martha pointed out.

"Oh, God, I miss Countdown. Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission." Docherty banged on top of the screen again. "From the man himself." Static appeared on the screen and a grainy black and white shot appeared of the Master. "There!"

"My people." The Master said, looking into the camera. "Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of two children, walking the Earth, giving you hope." He walked and stood next to The Doctor, sitting in a wheelchair with a blank expression. "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" He took out his laser screwdriver, twisted and used it on The Doctor. The Doctor twisted in pain and started to shrink out of the camera view. "Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down you go." There was sudden silence. "Doctor." The Master kneeled down for a second before getting back up and looking at the camera. "Received and understood, Miss Jones, Miss Smith?"

"I'm sorry." Tom muttered.

"The Doctor's still alive." Martha smiled.

"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be… the Master's greatest weakness. 15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared." Docherty said.

"We could just take them out." Tom suggested.

"We could. 15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend." Docherty sighed.

"They're not called Toclafane." I groaned.

"That's a name the Master made up." Martha clarified.

"Then what are they, then?" Docherty asked.

"That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this." Martha pulled out the CD of the lightning strike readings from Africa. "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this." Docherty took it out of her hand and put it into the computer, bashing it a few times.

"Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates." She muttered.

"So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?" Tom asked.

"No. We just got lucky." I shrugged.

"I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon." Dochertu muttered before the readings popped up on the screen. "There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megajoules precisely."

"Can you recreate that?" I asked.

"I think so. Easily, yes."

"All right then, Dr Milligan," I turned and grinned at Tom. "We're gonna get us a sphere."

...

I shook my head for the millionth time, trying to ignore the fact the Toclafane were humans, the humans from the Utopia project.

"I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones, Miss Smith." Docherty said as we sat in her living quarters. "The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"

"Just before we escaped, the Doctor told us..." Martha glanced at me. "Something. The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched." Martha took a case from her back pack.

"There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret." I explained. "And they made this. The ultimate defence." Martha opened the case and showed Docherty the gun, with the three chemicals.

"All you need to do is get close." Tom said, holding up his gun. "I can shoot the Master dead with this."

"Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much." Docherty.

"It's not so easy to kill a Time Lord." I laughed darkly. "They can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life."

"Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful."

"Except for this." Martha held up the gun, popping in each of the chemicals. "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him…kills a Time Lord permanently."

"Four chemicals? You've only got three." Tom said.

"Still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London."

"Then where is it?"

"There's an old UNIT base, north London." I said. "We've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get us there." We got up to leave.

"We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy."

"You can spend the night here, if you like." Docherty offered.

"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you." He shook her hand.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Martha kissed her on the cheek and I smiled at her.

"Flo, Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?"

"Got no choice." Martha sighed.

"You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me." Docherty said to Martha.

"But I could be." I said sharply. "One day, I have to destroy the universe.

...

"Let me in. It's Milligan." Tom hissed, knocking on the door. The door opened and we quickly rushed in.

"Did you bring food?" A woman asked as me and Martha looked at the people all crammed in, barely enough room to move.

"Couldn't get any. And I'm starving."

"All we've got is water."

"I'm sorry." Martha said.

"It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning." Tom muttered.

"Are you Martha Jones?" A boy asked. "And Flo Smith?"

"Yeah, that's us." I said quietly.

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it."

"Who is the Master?" A woman asked as everyone started talking at once.

"Come on, just leave 'em alone. They're exhausted." Tom said.

"No, it's all right." Martha said sternly as we walked to sit on the stairs to talk to everyone. "They want us to talk and we will."

"We travelled across the world." I began. "From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere we went, we saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones and Flo Smith became legends, then that's wrong because our names aren't important. There's someone else. The man who sent us out there. The man who told us to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. We know him. I love him. And I know what he can do." Suddenly, a woman pushed her way forward.

"It's him!" She exclaimed. "It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!" We stood up suddenly.

"But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!" Someone shouted.

"Hide them!"

"Use this!" Tom shouted, throwing a blanket over. We got pushed back down and a blanket thrown over us.

"He walks among us, out lord and master."

"Martha. Martha Jo-hones. Flo. Flo Smi-ith!" The Master taunts came from outside. "I can see you! Out you come, little girls. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself—what would the Doctor do?" We both took our keys off shoving them into our pockets and throwing the blanket off us and walked towards the door. I put my hand on Tom's gun and moved it slightly, giving him a small smile before we opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh, yes!" The Master laughed, clapping. "Oh, very well done! Good girls! He trained you well." We slowly walked into the street. "Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it." We stopped and Martha took the bag off, throwing it into the street before he shot the laser screwdriver at it, destroying everything. "And now, good companions, your work his done." He went to go to shoot us when I stared at him confidently. He went to shoot when something stopped him, something invisible, like a force. I smirked at him. "But you…when you both die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?" He inhaled deeply. "Almost dawn, girls. And planet Earth marches to war."

...

The door to the conference room slid open and we walked in slowly. To one side stood Martha's family, the other Jack and in the corner to the right, The Doctor in a small cage. He was so small, not even in a human form now.

"Your teleport device." The Master said, watching us from the stairs as we stopped at the bottom. "In case your thought I'd forgotten." Martha reached into her pocket and threw it to him. "And now…kneel." We slowly knelt down on the floor. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" The man on the link replied.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" A clock on the wall started ticking down. "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!" The Toclafane replied in universe.

"At zero, to mark this day, the children, Martha Jones and Flo Smith, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?" He glanced back at The Doctor before looking back to us. "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. These two useless!" I rolled my eyes, always being compared to Rose. "Bow your head." We both bowed our heads. "And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward—" Martha started to laugh and I grinned. "What? What's so funny?" We both looked up.

"A gun?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?" Martha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask them to kill." The Doctor said, graabing onto the bars of his cage.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got them exactly where I want them." The Master spat.

"But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Martha said bitterly. "We told her about the gun, so she'd get us here. At the right time."

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!"

"Don't you wanna know what we were doing? Travelling the world?" I asked.

"Tell me." The Master said sarcastically, sitting down on the steps.

"We told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. We did just what the Doctor said. We went across the continents all on our own. And everywhere we went, we found the people, and we told them our story. We told them about the Doctor. And we told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?"

"No, 'cause we gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said." Martha said as we stood up. "We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time—"

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!"

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment…"

"But with 15 satellites!" I laughed.

"What?"

"The Archangel Network." Jack said.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time."

"And that word…is Doctor." Martha laughed as the coutdown reached zero and The Doctor started to glow.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" The Master shouted. "Stop this right now! Stop it!"

"Doctor." Me and Martha said at the same time as the cage broke and The Doctor started to change back to normal.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor said, floating where his cage once was.

"I order you to stop!" The Master shouted as The Doctor returned to his normal self.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." The Doctor spat. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." The Doctor said as he started to float towards him. Martha pulled me over to her family as Tish hugged me whilst Francine hugged Martha.

"No!" The Master went to shoot The Doctor but it was blocked by the glow.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them!" He aimed the screwdriver at us but The Doctor threw it across the room telekinetically. "You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now."

"No!" The Doctor kept coming towards him as he back down the stairs and against the wall. "No! No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen."

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No!" He curled into the floor as The Doctor set down on the floor, the glow dissapearing and wrapped his arms around him.

"I forgive you." He said softly.

"My children!"

"Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!" The Spheres cried.

"JACK!" I shouted. "The paradox machine!"

"You men! With me! You stay here!" Jack led off the guards to The TARDIS and as I turned back, The Doctor and The Master had teleported off. We all ran up the stairs towards the window, watching as the spheres dissapeared. The ship rocked, throwing me and Martha back only to be caught by The Doctor, grinning at us.

"Everyone down! Time is reversing!" He shouted to us as we fell to the floor, lying face to face with the both of us. We grabbed onto each others hands and laughed.

Eventually, it stopped and we all stood up. The Doctor bolted over to the comms. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." He quickly turned on the comms.

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!" A voice came through.

"You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."

"What about the spheres?" I asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe."

"But I remember it." Francine said blanky.

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." He looked round and spotted Clive. "Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met." He quickly shook his hand.

"Whoa, big fella!" We looked round to Jack escorting The Master back through. "You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs." A guard handed him cuffs and Jack quickly cuffed him up. "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him." Clive suggested.

"We execute him." Tish said bitterly.

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I think so." Francine said, holding a gun at up him. When did she get that? "'Cause all those…things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."

"Go on! Do it!" The Master encouraged.

"Francine, you're better than him." I said softly, taking the gun from her hand and dropping it to the floor before Martha hugged her.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master said.

"You're my responsibility from now on." The Doctor nodded. "The only Time Lord left in existence."

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack said, walking over to us.

"No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna…keep me?" The Master asked.

"In The TARDIS? With us?" I asked.

"Hmm. If that's what I have to do." He looked over to Jack. "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I'll have someone to care for." I blinked at him, my heart shattering slightly. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and The Master staggered backwards as I slowly looked over to see Lucy holding the gun. Jack took it away from her slowly as The Doctor rushed over grabbing The Master.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." He slowly lowered him to the floor.

"Always the women." The Master laughed.

"I didn't see her."

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?"

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."

"No."

"One little bullet. Come on."

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse."

"Regenerate. Just regenerate." The Doctor begged. "Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!"

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?"

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!" The Doctor shouted.

"How about that? I win." He paused for a second. "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" The Doctor screamed out, holding him close, rocking back and forth as everyone watched.

...

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha said as we stood over Roald Dahl Plass, watching people walk by.

"Good." The Doctor said.

"Back to work." Jack said.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with me."

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility."

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." He quickly grabbed Jack's wrist and sonicing the vortex minipulator.

"Hey, I need that!"

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport. You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologise."

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack."

He laughed, "Been called that before." He turned to leave but span back round again. "But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

"I really don't know."

He chuckled. "Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me." Our jaws dropped and we stared at him, stunned. "Hmm, I'll see you." He turned and ran off towards the water tower.

"Can't be." I whispered.

"No, definitely not." The Doctor replied as me and Martha laughed.

...

"They're gonna need me." Martha said as we leaned against the doors of The TARDIS, watching her family inside the house. "But I don't want to go."

"I've already sorted it." I said as Francine came up to the window and gave me a small smile. She knew her daughter didn't want to leave either and for once, she'd agreed to something in favour of The Doctor. Martha looked at me and frowned.

"What did you do?" She asked as I nodded at the other end of the street as a UNIT jeep drove down. She chuckled softly. "Thank you."

"They'll be able to help them for as long as they need it." I smiled, opening the door to The TARDIS and we both stepped inside.

"So," The Doctor began, turning and facing me from the console as Martha shut the door behind us. "How the hell did you end up blonde?"

I laughed, "It just naturally went like that." He lent down and gave me a quick kiss before pulling a lever and sending The TARDIS lurching and throwing us all to the floor.

"Bloody typical!" Martha exclaimed as we grabbed onto the console and pulled ourselves up.

"Um..." I muttered, pointing at the wall. There, sticking into the side of the wall was the front corner of a ship. The Doctor ducked under the console and then reappeared again with a rubber ring, his eyes widening before turning it around to show to us, the word Titanic printed in black ink.

**A/N - Hey hey hey guys! We beat the reviews for Me And You, Always with the last chapter! So series 3 is over and Voyage of the Damned is up next before Series 4 begins! And yes, I've decided to keep Martha for series 4, I've made some tweeks so everything fits in for the episodes she was in as well as Torchwood eps she was in too, don't worry. I loved Martha and wanted her to stay more. She was meant to be in Series 4, but Freema Aygeman didn't want to do it. :( So yeah, this is a PRE WARNING.**

**OK?!**

**Because last time, when we started this story, it took people a few chapters to catch up and start following the story although I did say the new story had started.**

**The new story is called: Me And You, Heartbreak**

**I will post a author's note on here when it is up, but I'm warning everyone now, ok?**

**But speaking of Series 4, you have absolutely NO IDEA HOW MUCH SHIT DURING The Stolen Earth/Journey's End IS GOING TO HAPPEN OH GOD. So yeah, god bless. **


	16. Voyage Of The Damned

The three of us stepped out of The TARDIS, looking around the cupboard as The Doctor stroked the side of her. We looked at each other before opening the door and stepping out into a posh party. There was a slow version of Jingle Bells being played and people walked around in Edwardian clothes, enjoying the buffet and drinking champagne as well as golden skinned statues of angels. We took one last glance before making out way over to a window, staring out.

"Riiiight." The Doctor said as me and Martha grinned out at the Earth's light.

"Attention all passengers." The Tannoy said. "The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol Three, also known as Earth. Population, Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

I giggled, "I love Christmas." I whispered.

"I do believe we need appropriate clothing." Martha pointed out.

"Amy would love this." I hissed to them both as we headed back towards The TARDIS. "Then again she'd love any type of party."

"Are we ever going to meet them lot?" The Doctor asked.

"In time dear." I laughed.

...

"So," Martha said with a frown as I shut the door of The TARDIS behind us. She glanced at my neck then down at her dress, the same dress from Lazarus Labs, then back at me. "What's with the bow tie?"

I frowned, pulling on the cuflinks of the white shirt I was wearing as well as the black high waisted shorts and trainers along with it. "Bow ties are cool." I shrugged.

"Still not used to you with blonde, straight hair." Martha sighed as we left the cupboard and walked back into the bar room. "Oh christ." I followed her gaze over to The Doctor, standing in his black tux by the window. I rolled my eyes as we walked over to him.

"You always have bad luck in that suit." I muttered as he took my hand.

"Mm?" He asked, taking Martha's arm and pulling us over to one of the angels.

"Evening." The Doctor said to it with a smile. "Passenger fifty seven. Terrible memory. Remind me. You would be?"

"Information." It replied. "Heavenly Host supplying tourist information."

"Good, so, tell me, because I'm an idiot, where are we from?" I asked.

"Information. The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"Titanic. Who thought of the name?" Martha asked with a slight laugh.

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" The Doctor asked.

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max." The Host began to twitch and it's the pitch of it's voice rose higher when suddenly the Steward hurried over.

"Ooo, bit of a glitch."

"It's all right, sir, we can handle this." The Steward said nervously as two more officers appeared and turned the robot off before carrying it away. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir, madams. Merry Christmas." He turned and followed the men carrying the broken Host.

...

"Why do we always end up with Christmases with robots?" I muttered to myself as I watched Martha and The Doctor talk by the bar when a teenage boy, about 14 sat down opposite me, staring darkly.

"Brian." He said, interlocking his fingers and putting his elbows on the table, leaning towards me.

My eyes widened slightly, not bothering to find out how this kid knew who he was. "Is he ok? What about Rory, is he safe?!"

"He's fine. Like I'd let him get hurt, ever." He said bitterly. "Just do me a favour will you?" I glanced up at The Doctor and Martha before back to the boy and nodded. "Tell _River Song_," He spat the name with venom. "That Melody Malone was a success and that it was nice to see her in 1990 and 1993." He added sarcastically. "And when she freaks out and asks why I was here, tell her I've just delivered Brian's letter." I frowned and looked up at him to see he had completely dissapeared when Martha appeared, sitting down in the seat.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Fine." I nodded as we looked over to see The Doctor helping a short, blonde waitress pick up glass. He had a quick conversation with them when the both of us approached him as the waitress walked off and he nodded at a bunch of posh people laughing at a large couple in purple cowboy outfits. We shared a look and walked over, sitting down with them.

"Something's tickled them." The Doctor said.

"They told us it was fancy dress." The woman said. "Very funny, I'm sure."

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid." The man said. "We won our tickets in a competition."

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in By the Light of the Asteroid. Did you ever watch By the Light of the Asteroid?"

"Is that the one with the twins?" The Doctor asked as me and Martha shared a look with a smile, The Doctor had shown us that show once.

"That's it. Oh, it's marvellous."

"But we're not good enough for that lot. They think we should be in steerage." The man sighed.

"Well, can't have that, can we?" I asked as The Doctor slipped out the sonic and aimed in at the champagne bottle on the table full off the posh people. He soniced it, sending the cork flying and champagne spraying all over them.

"Did you do that?" The woman asked with delight.

"Maybe." The Doctor shrugged.

"We like you."

"We do." The man agreed, holding his hand out to The Doctor. "I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon."

"Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said, shaking his hand. "This is Flo, and this is Martha."

"Oh, I'm going to need a Doctor, time I've finished with that buffet." Foon said. "Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo. So many wings."

"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red Six Seven now activated. Red Six Seven." A voice said over the tannoy.

"Red Six Seven. That's us." She took a ticket out of her pocket. "Are you Red Six Seven?"

"Might as well be." The Doctor shrugged.

"Come on, then. We're going to Earth." We stood up from the table and walked off through the room.

"We were only there 10 minutes ago!" Martha said, mock groaning as we approached a group of people gathered around a small desk with a older man with a tweed jacket behind it, holding up a sign.

"Red Six Seven. Red Six Seven. This way, fast as you can." He called over as the waitress from before approached us.

"I got you that drink." She said.

"And I got you a treat. Come on." The Doctor muttered before turning to the man, holding up the psychic paper.

"Red Six Seven," He gestured to the three of us and then the waitress. "Plus one."

"Quickly, sir, please, and take four teleport bracelets if you would." Martha reached forward and took four bracelets before passing them out between us.

"I'll get the sack." The waitress hissed.

"Brand new sky." The Doctor said, mouthing 'Astrid' to me. I guess that was her name.

"To repeat, I am Mister Copper," The guide called out. "The ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner like savages." Me and Martha shared a look before spluttering with laughter as The Doctor gave us a glare before turning to Mr Copper.

"Excuse me. Sorry, sorry, but, er, where did you get all this from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now, stand by."

"And me! And me! Red Six Seven." A little voice called and a, well... little red conker man came running through.

"Well, take a bracelet, please, sir." Mr Copper said handing him a bracelet.

"But, er, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Bannakaffalatta." The alien replied.

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta." I cut in. "But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties and-" Suddenly, we reappeared in the middle of a empty shopping street, a very familiar one.

"Oh." The Doctor frowned.

"We're in Ealing!" I exclaimed. "We're literally a ten second walk from Bannerman Road, I-" I spun round, breathing in the cold air.

"Now, spending money." Mr Copper said. "I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets, or stockings, or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing."

"It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong." Martha frowned as we slowly walked down the street.

"But it's beautiful." Astrid whispered.

"Really? Do you think so?" I asked, spinning round to look at her. "It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand."

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete and shops. Alien shops. Real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing. Thank you!" She lunged forward and hugged The Doctor before he dragged us over to a news stand where a old man sat.

"Hello, you." I grinned at the man. I recognised him from getting the paper, Wilf, sweet old man. "Wilf, where is everyone?"

"Oh ho, scared!" He laughed.

"Right. Yes. Scared of what?" Martha asked.

"Where've you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it's them, up above. Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

"This place is amazing." Astrid said.

"And this year, Lord knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me and Her Majesty." He nodded at the small television next to him, showing a report of the Queen staying in the Palace for Christmas. "God bless her. We stand vigil." He said proudly, saluting.

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right." The Doctor nodded. "Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about." Suddenly, we reappeared back on the Titanic. "I was in mid-sentence."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." Mr Copper said as the Steward appeared next to him. "A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets." Everyone groaned and passed back their bracelets.

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta." The Steward said. "We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided."

"That was the best. The best!" Astrid gapsed.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" The Doctor said.

...

"The shields are offline." Martha hissed, dragging me over to the frame on the wall where The Doctor was talking into.

"Never mind that, your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and now shielding." The Doctor said eagerly.

"You have no authorisation. You will clear the comms at once." The Captain said through the speakers.

"Yeah? Just look starboard!" Martha pointed out of the window to me as three flaming asteroids started flying towards the ship.

"Come with me, sir." We turned around to see the Steward behind us.

"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down." The Doctor said as the Steward dragged The Doctor away with some other guards.

"Flo!" Martha called after me as she followed The Doctor.

"I need to stop the asteroids, look after him!" I shouted. Martha rolled her eyes and ran after him as I turned back to the wires inside the frame. I ripped off the vortex minipulator from my wrist and attached some wires into it. I started pressing buttons and banging on the frame. "Passenger 57 to the Bridge, PUT THOSE BLOODY SHIELDS UP!"

"Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb-" I looked up to see Martha and The Doctor being dragged off the stage.

"TARDIS." I whispered before turning and running through the Titanic, making my way towards the cupboard where The TARDIS was when I was suddenly knocked flying to the floor.

I woke up again a few minutes later to find the whole room trashed.

"Doctor?" I called out. "Martha?" I jumped up quickly towards the desk by the teleport bracelets and picked up the microphone.

"No, it just is that suit." I heard Martha's voice from the other end.

"Martha?"

"Flo, are you ok?" I heard The Doctor say through the microphone.

"Fine, no bruises." I muttered, pressing a couple of button and managing to get CCTV up from the hallway where Martha, The Doctor, Foon, Morvin, Mr Copper, Bannakaffalatta, some rude man, Astrid and Mr Cooper was.

"Er, everyone." The Steward said. "Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. I must apologise on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision."

"Small?" I scoffed through the microphone.

"Do you know how much I paid for my ticket?" The rude man demanded as everyone started talking at once.

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen. Please. Quiet!" The Steward begged.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted down the microphone and suddenly everyone went quiet.

"Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience, but first I would point out that we're very much alive."

"Oh god Mr Copper!" Martha muttered, pulling a hanky out of The Doctor's pocket and applying it to the older man's head.

"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation." The Steward said nervously before heading over to a nearby hatch.

"Don't open it!" The Doctor shouted as the Steward was suddenly sucked into space and everyone clutched onto pipes. I quickly yanked onto a wire and pressed a button.

"Oxygen shield stabilised." The computer said.

"Everyone all right?" The Doctor asked as he jumped up. "Martha?"

"Yeah." Martha said, helping Astrid up.

"Astrid? Foon? Morvin? Mister Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

"Yes." Bannakaffalatta nodded.

"You, what was your name?" The Doctor asked the rude man.

"Rickston Slade." He replied.

"You all right?"

"No thanks to that idiot."

"The steward just died." Astrid gasped.

"Then he's a dead idiot." Slade said bitterly.

"All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on." The Doctor said as he and Martha approached the computer we were talking through.

"What happened? How come the shields were down?" Martha asked.

"I don't think it was an accident." I turned the camera to outside of the ship where there was floating debris and bodies.

"How many dead?" Astrid asked.

"We're alive. Just focus on that. I will get you out of here, Astrid, I promise. Look at me. I promise. Good. Now, if we can get to Reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away-"

"Doctor." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek as I watched The TARDIS float away.

"Oh." The Doctor said quietly.

"No." Martha added sadly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"That's my ship over there." The Doctor nodded out of the hole as I switched the camera back.

"Where?"

"There. That box. That little blue box."

"That's a spaceship?"

"Oi, don't knock it."

"It's a bit small."

"A bit distant." Martha laughed sadly.

"Trouble is," I sighed. "Once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity, and that would be the Earth."

The Doctor groaned and pulled out the microphone and held it between him and Martha so the three of us could speak. "Deck twenty two to the bridge. Deck twenty two to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

"This is the bridge." A voice said.

"Oh hello, sailor." I said happily. "Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"

"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding, but the Captain, he's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do." He sobbed. "I tried. I did try."

"All right. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?" Martha asked soothingly.

"Midshipman Frame."

"Nice to meet you, sir. What's the state of the engines?" The Doctor asked.

"They're er. Hold on." He groaned loudly. "Oh!"

"Have you been injured?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm all right. Oh, my Vot. They're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?"

"Yeah."

"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."

"The planet."

"Oh, yes." I said nervously. "If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth."

"Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core." The Doctor told him.

"This is never going to work."

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge-" Suddenly, it went silent.

"Doctor?" I called through. Damn it, the signal had gone. So I waited, and waited and waited...

...

"Flo?" I jumped up and grabbed the microphone. "Doctor?"

"Mister Frame, how's things?" The Doctor's voice came through the microhphone.

"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one."

"What is it? Are they losing air?" I asked.

"No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host."

"Kill, kill, kill." I span round to see a Host striding towards me. I bolted to the frame, ripping the vortex minipulator out and quickly spinning round for the halo to be digging in my neck slightly when suddenly it's head went flying across the room. I stared at the sparking wires coming out of the neck before the body suddenly dropped to the floor. And stood behind it, carrying some sort of wooden sword, stood the boy from earlier.

"Shame." He said bitterly with a smirk. "In the future, you're so much more sharper and quicker. Just one more thing. Tell River Song I love her." Suddenly, out of the shadows another Host came towards the boy. The boy rolled his eyes casually, knowing it was behind him. "Now run!" He said as if to say 'Duuuuh!'. I turned and ran out of the room. I _had _to get to the bridge. From the power I'd rerouted from the ship, I had the power for one teleport to...

"Midship Frame!" I cheered, when I noticed the man had been shot. "You ok?" I asked.

"Fine." He said quietly. "How did you get power to teleport?"

"Oh don't you worry my friend!" I bolted over to the controls, plugging in the vortex minipulator.

"Do you have any power to get us out?"

"Ah," I cringed slightly. "Sorry." He nodded over to the door that was deadlock sealed. "Cranak pel casacree salvak." I hissed.

"Did you just swear in Sycoraxic?"

"We'll find a way out, don't worry." I sighed turning back to my vortex minipulator. "I need to reroute The TARDIS. Send it to Martha's house. Cause if UNIT track artron energy to there, they'll know it's us as they're looking after to Joneses." I muttered to myself. "Can't send it to Bannerman Road, they know Sarah Jane is there, but don't know she has alien tech. They'll find Mr Smith and we can't have that now, can we?"

"The Doctor asked about deck 31."

"What's down there then?" I asked, turning to him.

"It's where we keep the broken Hosts, maintenance."

"Why ask, is he going down there?" He just shrugged back. "What time is it on Planet Earth right now?"

"Uhm," He looked at the controls. "Just gone midnight."

I laughed slightly, smiling before taking out my phone and typing out a quick text. We were in the middle of saving the Earth but I didn't care. _Merry Christmas, Martha Jones xx_

"Here." I ripped off the sleeves of my shirt so it was completely sleeveless and held them against Frame's wound.

"Is he gonna be ok, down there, on his own?" He asked.

I smiled, "Of course he is, he's got Doctor Jones."

...

"Mister Frame, you still with us?" The Doctor's voice came through.

"It's the engines, sweetheart." I said, keeping the controls level. "Final phase. I tried. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left."

"ARE YOU OK? How did you get there?!" Martha's screech filled the room.

"Short range teleport, I've been keeping everything running with Frame, don't thank me for stabalising the oxygen shield for you!"

"I'll get there as soon as I can, ok?" The Doctor said.

"But the bridge is sealed off." Frame said.

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mister Frame, somehow."

"Martha, look after him." I said.

...

"Bridge?" Astrid's voice came through. "This is Reception one."

"Who's there-"

"Yep, Astrid, it's Flo, I've got you." I said.

"Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?"

"No way. I'm using everything I got to keep the engines running." Frame said.

"It's just one trip. I need to get to deck thirty one."

"And I'm telling you, no."

"Mister Frame, this is for the Doctor. He's gone down there with Martha, I can't just leave him. They've done everything they can to save us. It's time we did something to help them."

Frame glanced at me and I nodded, breathing in sharply. "Giving you power." He said as I started to quickly type on the controls and press buttons. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hack into the Host's control program." I muttered.

"Engines closing." The computer suddenly said.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Frame panicked.

"Engines closing. Engines closing."

"Keep working!" I exclaimed as I kept typing. Alarms blared and I grinned at the computer. If me and The Doctor had the same plan forming in our heads, the Hosts would follow the highest member of authority, him. Suddenly, something smashed through the floor. I span around to see a hole in the floor with two broken Hosts and The Doctor and Martha. "What sort of time do you call this?" I asked, pulling Martha up.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last." The Doctor said.

"Er, but, but the Host." Frame pointed at them.

"Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me." The Doctor said proudly as Frame nodded at me, realising what I was doing before.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's going to fall."

"What's your first name?" The Doctor asked.

"Alonso." Mine and The Doctor's mouths dropped and we looked at each other.

"You're kidding me." I gapsed.

"What?"

"That's something else I've always wanted to say." The Doctor said. "Allons-y, Alonso. Whoa!" He yanked the wheel and started spinning it as I ran over to the scanner whilst Martha tried to look at Alonso's wound as the ship tossed and turned. We flew through the cloud layer and I looked at the scanner to where we were locking onto.

"Oh you are kidding!" I groaned as I grabbed the phone. "Oh. Hello, yes. Could you get me Buckingham Palace?" They quickly put me through. "Listen to me. Security code seven seven one. Now get out of there!" I slammed down the phone and grabbed onto the other end of the wheel, pulling it backwards, just missing the palace as the ship became stable.

"Engines stabalised." I sighed.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me." He laughed and pulled me forward, kissing me sensless.

"We made it." Frame gasped, hugging Martha when suddenly The Doctor pulled back.

"Not all of us." He said. "Teleport! She was wearing a teleport bracelet." He turned and ran suddenly.

...

"Rickston, sonic!" The Doctor shouted as he ran into the bar area. Rickston threw it to him and he caught it as he ran over to the teleports.

"Mister Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. They should have." Mr Copper said.

"She fell, Mister Copper. She fell. What's the emergency code?" The Doctor asked.

"Er, let me see."

"What the hell are you doing?" Frame asked as The Doctor soniced the teleport unit.

"We can bring her back." The Doctor said.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis, so of we can just trigger the shift." Mr Copper explained.

"There!" The Doctor jumped back from the wires as a starry image of Astrid appeared.

"I'm falling." She whispered as The Doctor started sonicing the wires again.

"Only halfway there. Come on."

"What happened?" I gasped as me and Martha walked towards the projection.

"She fell into the nuclear storm." Martha said sadly.

"Feed back the molecule grid. Boost it with the restoration matrix. No, no, no, no, no! Need more phase containment." The Doctor said.

"Doctor." Mr Copper said.

"No! If I can just link up the surface suspension."

"Doctor, she's gone."

"I just need to override the safety. I can do this. I can do it."

"Doctor, let her go."

"I can do anything!"

"Stop me falling." Astrid whispered.

"There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust." Mr Copper said, shaking his head as The Doctor stood up slowly, facing her.

"Astrid Peth, citizen of Sto." He whispered. "The woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling. Now you can travel forever." He soniced the window and it opened slowly, and Astrid turned into specks of light. "You're not falling, Astrid, you're flying." The specks flew slowly out of the window.

...

"The engines have stabilised." Frame said as he came up to us, sitting itn the reckage of the bar room. "We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose." Copper shrugged.

"I'd have thought so, yeah."

"I think one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault, and ten years in jail is better than dying."

"Doctor, I never said thank you." Slade said. "The funny thing is, I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?" Martha stared at him in disgust as his vone rang and he walked off to answer it.

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Mr Copper asked. "But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies, that would make you a monster."

"Mister Copper, I think you deserve one of these." The Doctor sighed as he gave the three of us a teleport bracelet. Frame saluted us as we teleported off.

...

We walked across snow in the field behind Martha's house, towards The TARDIS.

"So, Great Britain is part of Europey, and just across the British Channel, you've got Great France and Great Germany." Mr Copper said.

"No, no, it's just, it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is Great." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham Erica."

"No. Well, not yet. Er, could argue that one. There she is. Survive anything." He tapped the side of The TARDIS.

"You know, between you and me, I don't even thing this snow is real. I think it's the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

"Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real." I laughed.

"So, I, I suppose you'll be off."

"The open sky." Martha smiled.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Give me that credit card." The Doctor said.

"It's just petty cash." Mr Copper shrugged, taking it out of his pocket. "Spending money. It's all done by computer. I didn't really know the currency, so I thought a million might cover it."

"A million? Pounds?" Martha asked.

"That enough for trinkets?

"Mister Copper, a million pounds is worth fifty million credits." I said.

"How much?"

"Fifty million and fifty six." The Doctor said.

"I've got money."

"Yes, you have."

"Oh, my word. Oh, my Vot! Oh, my goodness me. Yee ha!"

"It's all yours. Planet Earth. Now, that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though." I chuckled.

"I will, I will. Oh, I will."

"No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just, just have a nice life." The Doctor nodded.

"But I can have a house. A proper house, with a garden, and a door, and. Oh, Doctor, I will made you proud. And I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and plates, and-" He started to skip across the field.

"Er, where are you going?" Martha laughed.

"Well, I've no idea."

"No, me neither." The Doctor said.

"But Doctor, I won't forget her." Mr Copper said before running down the field.

"I'll make sure Mum has a couple extra plates." Martha whispered to me as me and The Doctor stepped into The TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" I asked, pushing him back against the doors, raising a eyebrow at him. "It's Christmas."

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Do I have to?"

"After the year, I think you owe it to them." I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's our first Christmas." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders as I leaned closer.

"We had out first Christmas last year?" He frowned. "Oh you mean our first one together." He added flirtily, pressing his forehead against mine. "How long do you think it'll be before we need to be in there?"

"About five minutes?"

"Better be quick then." He whispered before picking me up, putting my legs around his waist and carrying me through the hallways.

**A/N - Hey bambinos! End of Series 3. The next chapter may be up tonight, I don't know yet, but here's this chapter. I originally wrote it for The Doctor and Flo to get together in this chapter, but obviously I couldn't wait any longer. The next series is really the beginning of some major plot stories from now until Series 7, so yeah, be sure to read the next story. But if you want to find out the spoilers earlier, you're going to have to bribe Lugrpa. So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this and please could you just review just so I know people are reading it. AND ANOTHER REMINDER JUST IN CASE:**

_**Flo will be returning in:**_

**Me And You, Heartbreak.**


	17. Sequel

_**Ok, so some people didn't realise, but the sequel is now up!**_

_**Me And You, Heartbreak**_


End file.
